Behind cold blue eyes
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: After Duelist Kingdom, Shizuka comes to Domino city to live with her brother. She becomes fascinated with dueling, and encounters Seto Kaiba, who offers to teach her about Duel Monsters, neither knowing who the other really is.
1. A letter from big brother

**_Important note:_**

**_Chapters 1-5 have been edited. There are small,not really significant changes. And if you're new to the story, you won't even notice the changes I made. But for those who aren't new to this story, I'm warning you in advance that there have been some changes. So, as not to get confused in later chapters or something, I recommend you re-read chapter one through five again. I checked this piece of work for eventual spelling/grammar mistakes, and I hope it has improved somewhat. If there are still mistakes (punctuation, grammar, spelling wise), I'm sorry. English is not my native language and I'm trying as hard as I can to make the story readable as well as enjoyable. Please, no flames...Lately, I've been feeling less and less confident about my work as a writer. To be honest...I think I suck. I'm not going to quit with writing, if that'swhat you guys are thinking if you read this. It's just...I feel like I have to live up to your expectations. And I feel that they are set too high. I know, I'm being ridiculous, right? I just read so many fanfics from talented authors. And when I look at their work, I see that they're so talented. And then I just can't help but feel I'm nowhere near as good enough. This is just my insecurity speaking, I know. I shouldn't compare myself to others. You don't have to tell me that, because I know and I'm not stupid. This is just something that has been on my mind lately. It's also one of the factors that influences my bad case of writer's block. I'm setting my standards too high at the moment, and the result is that my creativity is being blocked, and I just can't get a new chapter on paper because of it. It's difficult to explain. _**

**_Anywho...I'm rambling again. I bet I'm not the only author who has felt/feels like this, though..._**

**_Anyway, on to the story! Read and enjoy the improved( hopefully)Behind Cold Blue Eyes!_**

**_CMG_**

****

**Revised: 21 July, 2005**

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes_

_Date: 27 September, 2004_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Edited by: LazerWulf_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duh)_

_B/N:(Beta-Reader's Notes)_

_At the request of CMG, I am putting all names in English format. (Given Surname) rather than Japanese format (Surname Given)._

_Also, at her request, Shizuka's surname has been changed, to Kawai. Thanks to the people on YuGiOh's Shadow Realm: Message Board on ezboard. com for pointing this out. _

_While her name is Jonouchi in the first series, (The one un-aired in the US) her official name in "Duel Monsters" (the series that Americans know and love) is Kawai. This works better with what CMG wanted, anyway._

_LW_

_A/N:_

_Hello peepz,_

_This is a new story I'm starting on, so I hope you like it and let me know what you think by dropping a review! I'm using the Japanese names of the characters in this story, not the dubbed names in the English version. The reason for that is because it fits better in my story plot overall. I also use some Japanese terms, so for the people who don't understand those, here's the translation._

_Aishiteru - I love you_

_Konichiwa - Hello_

_Konbonwa - good evening_

_Ohayo - good morning_

_Sayonara - Good-bye_

_Gomen nasai - I beg your pardon?_

_Ashikarazu - I'm sorry_

_Ja-ne - See you later!_

_Demo - but_

_Honto - really_

_Hai - yes_

_Iie - no_

_Kami - God_

_Onii-chan (Nii-chan) - Brother (term of endearment)_

_Onei-chan (Nei-chan) - Sister (term of endearment)_

_Nandemonai - Easy!_

_Now on to the story! Enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: A letter from Nii-chan**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A young teenage girl with long, auburn coloured hair and stunning emerald green eyes is sitting on her bed writing in a notebook. Her name: Shizuka Kawai.**

**Shizuka lives with her mother, Teana Kawai, in an apartment complex in New York City. Though she's only 15 years old, she's a senior at Twello High School. She's very slim, and has long legs, but her most noticeable features were probably her eyes. Because she was very pretty, it wasn't surprising, she got a lot of attention from the male population at her school. Maybe Shizuka was being too modest, but she didn't consider herself really pretty. She wondered what exactly the boys saw in her. **

**Shizuka is very nice and sweet to everybody(with the exception of a few people who influence her life daily). She believes that every one has a bit of good in their heart. That's why she could be considered naive sometimes, but the truth was otherwise.**

**If she gave a person her trust and they betrayed her, or misused that trust, she wouldn't have anything to do with that person anymore. Even if they would apologize to her a thousand times, she would not forgive them. She was just not built that way. It was pure and simple: betray her trust and she would act ice cold towards you from then on. She just couldn't live with herself if she knew that somebody she considered a friend betrayed her. She would always hold a grudge towards them. The base of friendship was, for her, honesty and trust. Break her unwritten rules and there was only one choice... OUT!**

**Shizuka has a very calm and mysterious demeanour about her. Although she is mostly outgoing, she is sometimes shy, and very hard to get to know, because she always keeps her feelings bottled up inside.**

**On the other hand, she is a very determined person, has a strong will, and stands up for what she believes in. **

**She is also extremely intelligent which explains why she is 3 grades ahead of her peers. She also has a private tutor, who teaches her things that even most seniors can't grasp. She needs this to stimulate her intellectually, because the classes she takes now are too easy for her.**

**It isn't that she slacks off; she just wants to be challenged. She's also no pushover and doesn't get angry very easily, but if she does, brace yourselves!**

**Her family, especially her brother, means the world to her. If you hurt them, you have to deal with her! She always puts other people before herself. Her family and friends always come first, no matter what the situation.**

**She is very concerned for the well-being of those around her, especially when they have problems. She's always willing to help. She's extremely helpful and considerate. Some people could take advantage of her helpful and caring nature. **

**Shizuka is a bit of a loner and doesn't really have any friends at school. It's not that she doesn't want friends, she just feels out of place at her school. She's not like the typical teen and far ahead of her classmates. **

**She's more mature than them and has different interests. She isn't busy with fashion, make-up or boys at all and so she is misunderstood by her peers. The fact that she is extremely bright isn't very helpful either. **

**She is seen as a know-it-all by people, and considered a snob because of her intelligence, although that isn't true. Most people are just jealous of her. Shizuka tries to remain optimistic, as it is her last year.**

**After graduation she plans to fulfil her dream: she wants to become a professional singer, bad eyesight or not! She already takes singing lessons and has played the piano since she was a little child. She is teaching herself to play the guitar and she writes her own songs.**

**She also likes sports, namely swimming, (she's on the school team) and she studies martial arts. She also takes dancing lessons. **

**Her favourite classes are English: a language complicated enough to hold her interest, biology: she finds it fascinating to know how the human body works, psychology: the ability to understand how the human mind works, and history: she loves to let her mind wonder to how it was in the past and how people lived then. She is also very good in math and science, but she didn't particularly like those subjects the best.**

**Shizuka's favourite food is Italian: spaghetti, lasagna, fettuccini, you name it! Her favorite snack is chocolate (she's an absolute chocoholic!) and her favourite drinks are diet coke and iced tea. Her favourite colours are black, pink, blue and yellow. **

**Her father is Jinsoku Jonouchi, and she also has an older brother named Katsuya Jonouchi, both of whom live in Japan.**

**Shizuka and her mother used to live in Japan, but when she was 5, her parents divorced, and her mother took her to live with her in America.**

**Shizuka still remembers that day as if were yesterday.**

**The divorce didn't come as a surprise, but the way it came was never expected.**

**For as long as she could remember, her parents always fought with each other. They never had a good marriage. One day the fight escalated to such a high point that her father struck her mother in rage. After that incident, her mother left, and took Shizuka with her.**

**She can still see the way her brother looked at her, when the car she was in sped away, never to return. She shed countless tears that day, and when the car rounded the corner, it was the last time she would see the face of her big brother for a long time.**

**Ten years have passed since then, and, although Shizuka hasn't seen her brother anymore, they still keep in touch via letters and email. She sometimes got to talk with him on MSN, but those times were short, due to the 13 hour time difference. **

**Shizuka has a unique bond with her brother and would do anything for him. She sincerely hopes that she would one day be able to see him again.**

**She still hasn't forgiven her mother for not taking Katsuya with her. Because of that, her brother lived in his own personal hell for ten years.**

**Her father turned to drinking after the divorce and started abusing him. She knew this, because Katsuya always spilt out his heart to her. Fortunately he had his friends in Japan to help him through those dark times and her. Had it not been for that, Katsuya might have not made it.**

**When he turned 16, he left their father and now he lived in his own rented apartment together with one of his best friends, Honda Hiroto.**

**She has bad eyesight and it further deteriorates the older she becomes. If she doesn't get treatment for it, she will eventually go blind.**

**She can still see though, although not much anymore. She wears very strong glasses when at home and contact lenses when at school or other places. Without her glasses or lenses, she could practically see nothing, only very blurry images and movement.**

**Shizuka had learned to live with the fact that she would lose her eyesight as she got older. It had been confirmed since she was but a few months old. The doctor's had diagnosed that her eyesight would get worse the older she became.**

**Even though she was used to it, Shizuka still felt sad sometimes and wept because she knew she would never be able to live like normal people could when she would be older and blind.**

**That's why she hoped her brother, who took part in Duelist Kingdom, a tournament organized by THE Pegasus J. Crawford, would win the prize money so they could pay for a treatment to restore her eye sight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Shizuka! Breakfast is ready!" a voice from downstairs in the kitchen called up.**

**Shizuka perked up at the sound of her mother's voice. She had been so engrossed in writing down the latest lyrics of her new song, that she hadn't noticed her mother had been calling her for the last few minutes.**

**She wrote down a few more lines, before closing her notebook and putting it in her backpack, while replying to her mother: "Coming! Just a few minutes! I still need to get dressed!"**

"**You still need to get dressed? But you've got to leave in twenty minutes! School starts at 8.30 and the school bus leaves at eight!" her mother replied back in a bewildered voice, wondering why her daughter wasn't getting ready for school.**

"**Ashikarazu!" Shizuka yelled back.**

**Shizuka's mother just smiled at her daughter's antics while continuing to set the table for breakfast. **

**That was typically Shizuka, always busy with her music.**

**Shizuka got up from her bed in a hurry when she found out what time it was.**

"**Kami-sama! Why do I always lose track of time when I'm engrossed in something?" Shizuka breathlessly exclaimed, while making a mad dash for her closet, in which her clothes were kept.**

**She hurriedly picked out something to wear. She flung out a denim miniskirt and an of-shoulder top which was short enough to show her midriff.**

**For a few moments she stared at her choice of clothing. Her mother had bought her those clothes a while ago and thought they looked great on her. **

**But Shizuka knew she wasn't a type for sexy clothing at all. She just didn't feel comfortable in these kind of clothes.**

**_Oh well, they'll have to do. I don't have time to find something else_, she thought to herself.**

**She picked up the clothes and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the warm water, shed her clothes, and stepped into the shower cabin.**

**After about five minutes she came out again. She took the towel and began drying her hair. She walked over to the sink, and opened the cabinet under it, to take out her toothbrush and hairbrush.**

**She brushed her teeth for a few minutes and then picked up the hairbrush , to begin combing her hair. She tied up her hair into two pigtails and let a few bangs hang loose. She tucked back her reddish brown strands behind her ears and put her accessories back into the cabinet.**

**She walked out of the bathroom and checked the clock in her room to see that she had only ten minutes left. She hurried over to her bed, took her backpack, stuffed the rest of her school stuff in the bag and raced out of her room downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was waiting for her with breakfast.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen...**_

**Shizuka's mother was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, with a cup of strong coffee in front of her, when Shizuka entered the kitchen in a hurry. **

**She looked up from her newspaper and greeted her daughter with a smile.**

"**Ohayo, sweetheart. I see you finally decided to join me?" her mother commented in a mocking tone of voice.**

"**Ohayo to you, too, Mom," Shizuka greeted her mother while rolling her eyes at her mom's statement.**

**She walked over to the refrigerator, opened it and took out a diet coke.**

**Shizuka's mother sighed at what she saw.**

"**Shizuka! Honto! Can't you drink something healthy for a change?" her mother asked her, an annoyed frown visible on her face. **

**Shizuka turned around to face her mother with an innocent smile.**

"**Iie! Can't do! It just tastes too good!"**

"**Nandemonai! I give up! You'll never change...," her mother said to her while putting up her hands as a sign of defeat.**

**Shizuka smiled a victory smirk.**

"**I guess that means, I win!" she replied cheerfully while walking over to her mother and giving her a peck on the cheek.**

"**I'm off to school, mom. Ja-ne!" Shizuka said to her mother while slinging her school bag over her shoulder and leaving the kitchen.**

"**Demo……," her mother started, but was cut off by Shizuka yelling from the hallway: "Hai, I know! I'll grab something to eat on the way!"**

**After that the front door could be heard slamming shut.**

**Shizuka's mother was left with a face of surprise while wondering if her daughter could read someone's thoughts...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shizuka walked from the doorway over the stone path of their front porch towards the mailbox. **

**She had almost forgotten that Monday's were usually when her weekly letter from her brother in Japan arrived.**

**She took out the mail and started to search through it for the letter she wanted. After searching through a few letters she had in her hand, she finally found it.**

**Smiling, she took out the letter, with her brother's clearly distinguishable sloppy and messy handwriting. She could recognize that chicken scratch anywhere.**

**She put the rest of the mail back in the mail box, (her mother would get it later, anyway) folded the letter neatly, and put it in her pocket. She wanted to read it when she was on the bus.**

**She started her walk over to the bus stop on the end of her street, where she would take the bus to Twello High. She walked in a fast pace, because she didn't know if she would make it in time.**

**Fortunately, she spotted the bus parked at the end of the street while people were getting in. She ran all the way over there and made it just as the doors closed with a whoosh behind her.**

**The bus driver smirked at her from his seat while saying: "Well, Miss, it seems you made it just in time."**

"**Yes... I did...," Shizuka replied, a bit out of breath from her sprint, while showing her bus card to the driver.**

**He acknowledged it, and Shizuka made her way to the back of the bus, dropping down in her usual seat.**

**The bus driver started up the engines and the bus drove off towards it's destination; Twello high. **

**Shizuka took out the letter she had stuffed in her pocket, a while ago, unfolded it and began to read. **

**It caused a huge smile to settle down on her face.**

_**Dear Shizuka,**_

_**How are you doing, Nei-chan?**_

**_I hope well. Ashikarazu, that I haven't written to you sooner, but I had no time to write while I participated in Duellist Kingdom. _**

**_So much has happened, but I will tell you that when you come here. Now, you may be asking yourself "Me? Come to Japan? eh?"_**

_**Well, I've got great news for you!**_

**_I may not have won the tournament, my best pal Yugi did, but he gave me the prize money, so you could get that operation to restore your eye-sight! _**

_**Isn't that absolutely fabulous? **_

_**And that's not all! There's enough money for your operation, and a plane ticket to Japan! I can finally see you in person again after all these years! **_

_**That's why I wanted to ask you to move in with me here in Japan. **_

_**I've gotten my own apartment with Honda and don't live with Dad anymore.**_

_**Mom's gotta let you go, especially since we have the money to cure your illness, and the operation can only be performed here in Japan.**_

**_Oh man, sis, I can't wait to hear from you! _**

**_I really hope that Teana will agree to let you come to Japan, so I can finally see you again, and you can finally meet my awesome friends!_**

_**I've told them so much about you and they can't wait to meet you! **_

**_I could scribble on for hours about how happy I am right now, but that would be no use, so I'm letting you go with a last note: _**

_**SEE YOU SOON!**_

_**Aishiteru,**_

_**Your Nii-chan,**_

_**Katsuya**_

**_P.S. Let me know as soon as possible if Teana agrees to let you come. And if she doesn't let you go..._**

**_Well, then I'm going to get you personally. Even if I have to buy a plane ticket to America myself to drag you away from there. _**

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Authoress's Notes (A/N):_

_Well, here's chapter one! Not much action for now, but I'll get to that once the story progresses! Hope you like it, though, and R and R, please!_

_Well, uhm, until next time!_

_Catch ya later,_

_ChaosMagicianGirl (my new name)_


	2. Takakura

**Revised: 24 July, 2005**

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Edited by: LazerWulf_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! But I do own two tickets to the Avril Lavigne concert in Amsterdam! (squeals happily)I won them from a contest I entered on __www.why-online.nl__! Go me!_

_B/N:_

_Hey, wow, that was a doozy to edit. There's a lot of changes, starting with the librarian's name. I changed it from Xavier to Stonebagel to avoid the OBVIOUS rip-off of X-Men. Next, I changed the conversation with Takakura, and I gave him more background. Instead of just hearing about Duellist Kingdom, he was actually there, supporting his cousin. And if you can't figure out who his cousin is, well..._

_Also, the "happy three friends" have been renamed the "Pep Girls". It just flows better, don't you think?_

_So, be on the lookout for various minor plot changes._

_Phila-Del-Phia!_

_LazerWulf_

_P.S. All changes have been made with the permission of CMG._

_A/N:_

_Howdy! _

_I'm back from being away! I guess you readers have been wondering what took me so long to post another chapter, right?_

_Well, I'm really sorry for the long wait! I'm not going to use any excuses, 'cause I don't really think you care, either way. So, I'll try to keep this as short as possible._

_Now for the thankies to the reviewers:_

_Lilitha Star:_

_I'm flattered you think I'm good (blushes)I think you're an awesome writer too! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Blazing Wind:_

_Of course I know you! (winks) Love your new name, BTW! Here's your update!_

_Odango Mango:_

_Glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter!_

_SetoxSerenity4-ever:_

_Sorry, but Seto won't appear yet in this chapter. I'll try to get them to meet each other as soon as I can. Meanwhile, I hope the length of this chapter makes up a bit for the long wait..._

_ThefutureMrs.Kaiba:_

_You think my story is cool? Why, thank you very much! I love your work too!_

_VeryShortMidget:_

_Hmm, I didn't even know I got into detail that much, but thanks, anyway!_

_Nkitty29:_

_I updated as soon as I could. Sorry for the long wait!_

_Thanks to all you guys for reviewing my story! I love you all!_

_Now, without further ado, on to the story!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Japanese terms I use in the story:**_

_**Aishiteru - I love you**_

_**Konichiwa - Hello**_

_**Konbonwa - good evening**_

_**Ohayo - good morning**_

_**Sayonara - Good-bye**_

_**Gomen nasai - I beg your pardon?**_

_**Ashikarazu - I'm sorry**_

_**Arigatou – Thank You**_

_**Ja-ne - See you later!**_

_**Demo - but**_

_**Honto - really**_

_**Hai - yes**_

_**Iie - no**_

_**Kami - God**_

_**Onii-chan (Nii-chan) - Brother (term of endearment)**_

_**Onei-chan (Nei-chan) - Sister (term of endearment)**_

_**Nandemonai - Easy!**_

_**Sensei- Teacher (or master)**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**:** Takakura**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A huge smile settled upon Shizuka's face as she finished reading her brother's letter. She folded it up neatly and put it away in her front pocket. **

**Her emerald green eyes had lit up and were sparkling with happiness.**

**_I can't believe it! My brother actually got the prize money from Duellist kingdom! Now I can go to Japan, get my eye treatment ,and, most importantly, I can finally see my brother again!_ Shizuka thought excitedly. _I hope mother will be alright with it, that I'm going to go to Japan to move in with Nii-chan. She just has to be..._**

**Suddenly she remembered her brother's last statement, and started to giggle like crazy. The other occupants of the bus became aware of what she was doing and were giving her strange looks.**

**Putting a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her giggles, Shizuka mentally berated herself for the stupid stunt she had just pulled.**

**_Way to go, girl! Now everybody on the bus probably thinks you're crazy!_**

**The rest of the ride Shizuka tried to keep quiet, drawing as little attention to herself as possible.**

**Outside, she appeared calm and serene, but she was so happy inside she thought that she would burst.**

**If the bus didn't stop soon, she was sure that she would start to bounce all over the place.**

**Finally, after an eternity of five minutes, the bus stopped at Shizuka's desired destination, Twello High school.**

**She heard the bus doors swish open, which snapped her out of her realm of thoughts. **

**When she saw that she was at the place she needed to be, she got up from her seat, slung her bag over her shoulder, and made her way off the bus.**

**Still in a cheerful mood, she checked her wrist-watch, and saw that she only had about ten minutes left till classes started. Quickening her pace, she ran through the entrance doors. **

**The hallway was already crowded with students happily chatting with each other, taking out books from their lockers or walking off in different directions to get to their first class.**

**She was soon engulfed in the mob of students and had to push her way through the crowd to get to her own locker at the end of the hallway. When she finally reached it, she opened it and took out the books she would need for her first half of the day: English, Mathematics and Biology. **

**She zipped open her book bag, and put her books in it. She closed her locker and grabbed her bag of the ground, heading off to her first class: English.**

**While she was strolling down the hallway, she noticed that it was much less crowded than before. In fact, the whole hallway was almost completely empty now, as most students were in their classrooms by now. **

**She let out a huge sigh when she checked her wrist-watch once more, her cheerful mood considerably darkening at the prospect of being late.**

**She was certain that she was never going to make it to her first class in time. Her coming in late would just be another excuse for the "Pep Girls", as she had dubbed them, to make the start of yet another day at her school "wonderful".**

**Mandy Hawkins, Lizzie Dupree and Katie Holmes were seniors like her, and, because they were cheerleaders, they were considered the most popular at Twello High. Because they were popular, they were considered the authority at this school. Thus, you should remain on their good side.**

**Unfortunately, Shizuka hadn't known about the "unwritten rules"and, because of that, she had already made her first enemy: Mandy Hawkins, cheerleader captain and most popular girl at school.**

**On her first day, she somehow managed to impress the captain of the football team. That didn't sit well with Mandy, as she was trying for months to get him to go out with her, but, somehow, the guy wouldn't notice her. **

**When she found out how easily Shizuka had the guy wrapped around her finger, without doing anything, she vowed to make Shizuka's life a living nightmare.**

**To make matters worse, later that day, she tripped, lost her balance, and spilled her lunch on the clothes of Lizzie Dupree and Katie Holmes. After that, the three girls decided to join forces against her.**

**She was also an easy bully target, because she was rather quiet and somewhat insecure. Every day she tried to ignore them. But it was difficult and after all this time, they still persisted. Shizuka didn't want to let them get to her, but it proved to be harder than she had at first thought. **

**Bullying Shizuka Kawai was always high on their priority list. They would never pass up a chance to show her that they were superior, or to completely humiliate her in front of others. **

**They would always figure out a way to make her school life miserable, be it by talking behind her back, spreading lies and rumours about her. Or just by being outright mean to her. **

**Her mood brightened a little again at the prospect of going to Japan to go live with her brother. When she moved to Japan, she would never have to see the "Pep Girls" again.**

**Her high heels made clicking sounds on the tiled floor. The whole hall way was empty, which made her footsteps echo against the walls. **

**Finally, she reached her classroom.**

**Standing in front of the door, she hesitated to go in, but knew that waiting would just make it worse. She couldn't avoid them anyway, so she would just have to put up with them.**

**Taking in a large gulp of air, she mentally prepared herself for facing the day ahead of her, starting with what lay beyond that door. **

**She put her hand up and gave a few taps on the door, waiting for her teacher to reply. After a few moments the voice of her teacher could be heard from inside the classroom.**

"**You may enter."**

**As Shizuka walked into the room, the eyes of 15 of her peers fell on her, distracted, for the moment, from the new kid in front of the class.**

"**I guess he must be a new student." She thought to herself, while taking in his appearance.**

**He was quite tall, about 6' 4", had ebony coloured hair, tan complexion, and bright ocean-blue eyes. **

**He wore tight, black, leather pants, a blue, sleeveless shirt with the text "dawn of the dead" printed on it, some chains and buckles on his arms and a choker around his neck, with black boots to finish his ensemble.**

**He was extremely handsome to boot, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the class.**

**Her point was proven when she stared from the corner of her eyes at the "Pep Girls", who were already swooning over the new boy. She mentally rolled her eyes at the sight, before she was snapped back into the real world and her teacher's voice spoke up.**

"**Well, good morning, Miss Kawai. I see you decided to join the lesson. Do you have a valid reason for being late?" her teacher Mr. Perkamentus asked her, with a tiny hint of a smile on his face. "This is the first time you're late, so I assume you must have a reason for it?"**

**Mr. Perkamentus was by far Shizuka's favorite teacher. He was still pretty young, about 25, had dark-brown hair and honey-brown eyes. **

**He was originally from the Netherlands, where he was born and raised, until he moved to America. He also had a foreign accent, which made his English sound rather weird. The first time she had met him, during her first English class, she had a mental laughing fit, when she heard him speak for the first time. It was just so funny! He sounded like one of those English butlers with a heavy British accent.**

**She quickly tried to come up with a good excuse, for why she was late. But the fact was, she couldn't think of any.**

_**Argh! Why can't I think of something?**_

**When she noticed that she had been quiet for quite some time, and hadn't responded to her teacher's question yet, she saw that the entire class was looking intently at her, waiting for her answer. **

**The "Pep Girls" started to giggle, and some of her classmates were giving her weird faces. **

**Without thinking, she just blurted out the first excuse that entered her mind.**

"**I... I... missed the bus, sir," she spurted out, and turning beet-red, once she figured how lame, and false, her excuse was.**

**What her teacher said next didn't exactly help things, it only made things worse.**

"**That is most surprising, if I do say so myself. I would never have thought of you as the 'tardy' type," he said, putting emphasis on the word tardy.**

**A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and his honey-brown eyes twinkled with amusement.**

**Shizuka's face turned as red as a tomato at her sensei's statement. That is, if her face could even turn a brighter shade of red than it was already. **

**She didn't know what to say back, there was nothing she could say back anyway. Her teacher just told the plain and simple truth. She was in fact "tardy", at least, today she had been.**

**Her teacher sensed her discomfort. He didn't really mean to embarrass her like that.**

"**Seeing as it is the first time you're late, I will let it slip...this once," he spoke up again.**

**Shizuka released a sigh of relief, when he had said that. He might be her favourite teacher, but he was also very strict.**

**_Kami, thank you! I don't have to spend an afternoon in detention, like I thought I would have to,_ she thought happily to herself.**

"**Um, you may take your seat now, Miss Kawai," her teacher said, referring to the fact that she was just standing there, doing nothing.**

"**Oh...Right!" Shizuka replied sheepishly, coming to herself again. **

**She walked over to her seat, a slight trace of pink still tinting her cheeks.**

**When she sat down on her seat, a voice from behind her spoke up. **

"**Teacher's pet!"**

**It was unmistakably Mandy's voice. **

**Shizuka rolled her eyes, getting aggravated at her statement, and annoyed that she had made such a fool of herself today. **

**Mentally sighing, she put her head on her desk, and continued sulking, while tuning out the annoying fits of laughter from the girls behind her, and listening to her sensei who continued with what he had been doing, before she came in and interrupted the lesson.**

"**Now then...Where was I?" her teacher started "Oh, yes...Class, today we have a new face in our midst. This is Takakura Tsunami, and he's an exchange student from Japan. He has come to America, to spend his final and senior year here to learn more about our culture, and might I add, to further polish his English skills, or so he has told me," Mr. Perkamentus finished, turning around to face the boy standing next to him, giving him a smile.**

**The boy named Takakura smiled right back at him and faced the class, speaking for the first time, since he entered the classroom.**

"**Konichiwa," he greeted them in Japanese, a heavy foreign accent accompanying his smooth and deep voice.**

**Shizuka was surprised to say the least, after her teacher introduced the boy, finding out that he was of Japanese origin. **

**She was silently contemplating this newly acquired information to herself when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to find the boy's gaze meet her own.**

**_Is he smiling at me? _Shizuka wondered.**

**And sure enough he was. **

**Shizuka, startled, dropped the pencil she was holding, and it fell with a clunk on the ground beneath her.**

**A light blush appeared on her face. She wasn't the only one to notice however, as in a seat behind her, Mandy was seething once she noticed that the boy she had set her sights on was checking out Shizuka.**

**_Just you wait, little bitch! That boy is mine! And mine alone, you hear me? _she silently fumed inside herself. **

**Shizuka dove down under her table to retrieve her fallen pencil, and to hide her embarrassment. **

**When she came up again the new boy had already finished his brief introduction, and was facing the opposite direction, no longer staring at her. **

**A bit relieved she settled back into her seat. **

**_Boy, his stare is really unnerving. And why did I blush? I don't like him or something, do I? Well, he is handsome, but…_ She trailed off after the last part, blushing once again. She mentally scolded herself. _Sheesh, get a hold of yourself, girl! He's just a boy, nothing more._**

**She heaved a huge sigh, giving up the mental battle against herself. She couldn't win anyway. **

**She took up her pencil from her desk again, and began to twirl it between her fingers absentmindedly. She wasn't paying attention when her teacher spoke again.**

"**There's an empty seat next to Miss Kawai. You may take that seat." **

**Takakura walked over towards Shizuka, and took the empty seat next to her. **

**Shizuka, still in daydream land for the moment, didn't notice him, until she heard his deep voice speak out to her. "Hi. What's your name?" Takakura asked her.**

**The sound of his voice made Shizuka whip her head around immediately to locate the source of the voice. When she found it, she blushed scarlet.**

"**Umm... hi," Shizuka managed to choke out, casting her eyes downward, too shy to meet his penetrating azure gaze focused on her. Realizing that she didn't tell him her name, blurted out soon after that, "My name is... is Shizuka."**

**She could literally smack herself on the head for how lame she introduced herself to him.**

**_He probably thinks I'm some love-sick little schoolgirl. What a first impression! _Shizuka berated herself mentally.**

**Mandy felt like vomiting, literally. Oh, please, it was so obvious she was hitting on him. She was playing the part of Misses Shy really well. _Disgusting bitch…I can see through your façade as easily as I can see how fake you really are….._**

"**Shizuka? Isn't that a Japanese name? Are you from Japan originally?" Takakura questioned her.**

**Shizuka, snapping out of her stupor, met his gaze once again. Finally she managed to say a sentence without stuttering and stumbling over her own words like an idiot.**

"**Yes, it is," Shizuka confirmed his question. "I was born in Japan, but I moved with my mother to America when I was about six. I really hated it here at first, 'cause I really felt out of place here. Everything was so different from what I was used to. But, after a few years, I got used to living here. I really miss my Onii-chan, though, who still lives in Japan, with my father. I haven't seen him for years now..." She trailed of. Bad memories came back to her, ones she didn't want to remember. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I even told you this. I just got to know you. No offence, but this subject is rather painful for me, I must admit."**

**_Oh, boohooh! Shut up already, will you? It's not like any of us want to know about the "tragic soap opera" that is your life. _But, seeing how interested in Shizuka Takakura seemed to be, made Mandy's blood boil. **

"**I understand. You don't have to tell me. Maybe I shouldn't have asked," Takakura apologized to her.**

"**It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."**

**_Why can't he see right through her sugary sweet attitude. Just how dense is he? _Mandy fumed. **

"**Okay...," Takakura replied. Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by the teacher, Mr. Perkamentus, who rapped his hand a few times on the blackboard to get their attention.**

"**If you two could please postpone your chat, 'til after this class, and focus your attention on the lesson from now on," he requested the both of them, with a tiny hint of a smile on his face. "There's enough time for you two to get to know each other, LATER," he finished.**

**Takakura and Shizuka both giggled, while looking at each other. Sitting in the seat behind them, Mandy seethed, eyes narrowed, and gritting her teeth.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**3 hours later, lunch break, Twello High, 12 AM.**_

**Shizuka and Takakura were walking down the hall, talking animatedly with each other.**

**Shizuka was glad to have met him. Even though she had only known him a few hours, she had already found out that they had much in common. Not just their Japanese origin, they had similar interests, so they could relate to one another.**

**They hadn't stopped talking since their first class. It was surprising that they hadn't run out of topics to chat over with one another. She had gotten over her shyness pretty quickly, and figured she didn't have a crush on him, as she had first thought. **

**It was just the spur of the moment, and she couldn't be blamed. Takakura was a good looking boy. It wasn't just noticed by her, but half the population of school.**

**What annoyed her the most, though, was that Mandy was obviously interested in him.**

**During the rest of their classes, she was trying to get his attention the entire time. What was most amusing, though, was the fact that Takakura clearly wasn't interested in her. **

**HAH! Take that, "Miss Perfect"!**

**Right now, she was telling him about her brother who lived in Japan.**

"**So, he's also a duelist, like me?" Takakura asked her.**

"**Yup!" Shizuka smiled while beaming at him. "He also participated in Duellist Kingdom. He came in second, after Yugi Motou," she continued.**

**What Shizuka said last earned her a wide-eyed stare from Takakura.**

"**You mean to tell me, that you're Katsuya Jonouchi's sister?" he exclaimed, amazed at her statement.**

"**Uh, yes... What's so strange about that?" Shizuka was a bit baffled by his strange reply, and raised a questioning slender eye-brow. **

"**My cousin, Kayiki, and I were in that tournament. Kayiki actually duelled Yugi, and I had the privilege of seeing your brother defeat Ryuusaki, who was ranked second in all of Japan." **

"**Really?" Shizuka retorted. "I just received a letter from him this morning, telling me that he won second place, and he received the prize money from his best friend Yugi. But other than that, he didn't tell me anything."**

"**Oh, well, it isn't that surprising. The tournament ended last weekend, so the news of the winners of the tournament, should take at least till today to become known in America. I was booted off the island pretty quickly, so I was lucky to catch the results before I had to board my plane to leave for America. When the creator of Duel Monsters holds a tournament, the winners are bound to show up in the news. They interviewed Yugi, the champion, and Jonouchi always hung around him, so you might get a chance to see him on TV! It should be airing soon, so check the TV guide."**

**Shizuka smiled up at him.**

"**Wow, really? I can't wait to see my brother! Sure, he occasionally sends me pictures of him and his friends, but this will be so much better! And it will be even better, when I go to Japan to see him!" Shizuka exclaimed enthusiastically, mood brightening even more, when she thought about finally seeing him again.**

"**What do you mean?" Takakura looked at her with a confused expression on his face, not really knowing what she was talking about. **

"**Oh, sorry! I guess I forgot to tell you that part of the story, huh?" said Shizuka, feeling a bit dumb, since she hadn't told him about this yet. "Well, it's a long story, actually..."**

"**Go on, I have the time! Lunch won't be over for another hour, anyway," He grinned at her, encouraging her to continue. **

"**No offence, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell that, yet..." Shizuka trailed off at the end, her mood considerably darkening at this point.**

**Takakura, sensing her change of mood, from happy to depressed, put a comforting hand on her shoulder while saying: "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine with me. I take it there are bad memories?"**

"**No, I'm sorry, Takakura. You don't have anything to do with it, nor is it your fault. It has something to do with me and my history. I'm actually the main reason he participated in the Duellist Kingdom tournament," said Shizuka, flashing him a weak, apologetic smile. **

"**Oh, I never would have thought... Your brother is a courageous and superb duellist, though. I really admire him. He plays with such a passion, such a fire; I don't know how to say it."**

"**Yes, he's one great individual, my Onii-chan. He would do anything for me, and I for him. I'll always be there for him, like he's there for me. If they mess with my brother, they're messing with me!" At the last sentence, her voice was as sharp as a venomous razor, and risen slightly in volume.**

**Takakura, a bit taken aback at Shizuka's tone of voice, also winced at the hard sound, rubbing his thrumming ears.**

"**Woo! I get it, Shizuka! He's really important to you," Takakura finished, slightly backing away from his fiery new friend, before she "burned" him.**

**Shizuka blushed a little, after she found, that she had been a little too enthusiastic.**

"**Heheh... Gomen, I didn't mean to appear that brash or abrupt." Sighing, she continued. "I... He just means the world to me, you know? I don't know where I'd be without him, even if there are a few continents between us."**

"**I understand. I'm like that with my cousin. Ever since my uncle, his father, disappeared, he moved in with me and my parents, and he's been like an older brother to me."**

"**Arigatou, Takakura," Shizuka uttered quietly.**

"**Hey, you know what? Let's go get something to eat! What do you think about that?" Takakura proposed, grinning at her, trying to lighten the mood. **

**Shizuka grinned right back. She knew what he was trying to do, and she thanked him for it. She didn't really want to continue talking about said subject anymore. Not if she could avoid it. **

"**Sure! Why not?" she heartily agreed. **

**When they reached the cafeteria though, a thought hit Shizuka.**

**_Kami! How could I forget? I wanted to check my email, to see if Katsuya or one of his friends sent me anything!_**

**She turned to Takakura, and said: "Hey, Takakura. Do you mind if I go to the library first? I have something I need to take care of first."**

"**That's okay," said Takakura. "I'll join you there later, okay?" **

"**Alright. See you there!" Shizuka said last, walking off into the opposite direction of the school cafeteria. **

**Takakura waved her goodbye, before entering the cafeteria lunchroom.**

**Shizuka waved back once, before turning around and making her way to the school library. She had to trudge up a few stairs before she reached her destination.**

**When she entered the library, she saw that it was practically empty and devoid of any students. **

**The librarian, Mr. Stonebagel, greeted her.**

"**Good day, Shizuka! How are you today?"**

"**Hey, Charles! I'm fine. How are you doing?"**

"**Fine as always," he answered, smiling. **

**Shizuka was a regular client here, so she and the librarian were on a first name basis.**

"**Did you come here to get some new books to read?" he enquired. **

**She was a real bookworm and loved to read, she had to admit that, but that wasn't what she came here for.**

"**Nope, not today! I just came here to get access to the World Wide Web."**

"**Well, feel free to use the computer as you desire, my lady," he jokingly put on a mock chivalrous tone.**

"**Thanks, Charles," she winked at him, while sitting down in her usual spot.**

**She went to her e-mail inbox and saw that she had about ten new e-mails. They were mostly junk, but one was from her brother, another was from her Dutch pen pal Iris, and two were from her brother's friends: Honda Hiroto and Anzu Mazaki. She sighed when she read over Honda's name.**

**_I SO hope it isn't another one of those mushy emails, _she silently prayed to herself. **

**Honda had a tendency to get carried away with his emotions. He hadn't even seen her, and he was already professing his undying love to her!**

**Hesitating for a few seconds, with the cursor of the mouse hovering above his name, she hastily clicked on her brother's email instead.**

**Just as his email loaded in the view screen, she was scared out of her wits when a voice behind her snapped at her with ice like venom laced onto every word it spoke.**

"**I think it's time to let you know who gives the orders around here. I've tolerated your antics long enough, Japanese Bitch!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_Wow! This took me a long time to write! I'm sorry that I didn't update last week, like I promised, but I realized, that this chapter took me a lot longer to write, then I'd first expected!_

_Anyway, if anyone is still reading my story, please review! Pretty please:does puppy dog eyes:_

_One last note..._

_Please don't flame me for eventual mistakes, be it in the grammar or spelling department or with anything really. Of course constructive criticism is welcomed, as it helps develop my writing skills!_

_ChaosMagicianGirl, signing out!_

_B/N:_

_In case you're still wondering, Kayiki is the Japanese name of Mako Tsunami. And if there are still grammatical mistakes, I'm sorry. I can't catch 'em all. (I guess I'll never be a Pokemon Master --;;)_

_LW_

_CMG: "Uhm, LW? What does Pokemon Master have to do with the whole thing?" : scratches head: "I mean, we are talking about grammatical errors here, not pokemon errors, lolz!" : sniggers: "Oh, well, never mind! I'll just base it on you having one of your more weirder moods…….."_

_: bounces away from the scene, having a mental laughing fit:_

_CMG, signing out_


	3. My bark is worse then my bite

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the anime/ manga Yu- Gi-Oh._

_A/N:_

_Konichiwa!_

_It's been such a long time since I last updated this story!_

_But, as I promised, no matter how long it takes me to update, I will not give up on this story! And none of my stories for that matter. Now, first the thankies of the readers and then on to the story!_

_CMG_

_!Thankies reviewers!_

_Princess Yunariana:_

_Thanks for the nice compliment and sorry it took me so long to update!_

_setoxserenity-4ever:_

_Yup, another cliff-hanger it was. I LOVE cliffy's!(stupid grin). If you read the second chapter carefully, you would have noticed the little hint I gave about Shizuka's feelings towards Takakura. But, to lift the suspense...No, they're not going to fall in love. Aren't you glad?_

_nkitty29:_

_Not really a soon update. But I updated!_

_LazerWulf: _

_OO! Well, the readability of my fic would be your apartment. But, yeah, I understand that this wouldn't get a perfect grade when turned in to an English teacher. But, then again, it's not my mother language, so I'm bound to make mistakes here and there. I'll send you the document of this ficcie by email tonight, so you can beta-read it._

_(Gives LazerWulf a red pen for him to mark up all the nitpicks he sees in this chapter)_

_Lilitha-Star: _

_You think my story is cool? Why, thank you! And, as for your question, check the above written. And I agree, Seto is MUCH better for her. (winks)_

_Ileana DuBaer_

_:blushes madly: Thanks, heheh. I considered your advice when I was writing this chapter and I hope it has improved!_

_VeryShortMidget_

_WOOHOO! I got meself a fan:: smiles:_

_Light Child of the Dark_

_I really liked reading your review! It really made me feel special and wanted! So, mucho thankies!_

_Naziko-chan_

_Sure! I'll check out your chapters, as soon as I can find time. I would have done it sooner, but we've had problems with internet for months in a row. So, yeah, sorry for the late reply. But, better late than never, right?_

_Essenity_

_Here's more stuff for you to read ( finally) :Gives her a bag of popcorn and a soda:_

_RiterAnonymous_

_I totally agree with you! They really are annoying. I think you're going to like this chapter, though :wink: As for your question...:points to above written:_

_egyptianprincess1691_

_Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you took my yami's advice. But she's such a dork. :sighs heavily: Oh, well, she isn't here now. So, again thanks, and I thank you for keeping on with writing!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter three: My bark is worse than my bite!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With her pounding heartbeat drumming in her ears, since she was scared senseless just a few moments before, she risked a glance behind her, to see who the heck scared the living daylights out of her. What she found didn't surprise her at all. She should have known that this unpleasant voice that spoke to her could only belong to one person; Mandy.**

**Now, Shizuka, normally never paid much attention to Mandy, especially not her appearance that is. She was most of the time busy ignoring Mandy and her army of "loyal followers" or trying hard to avoid them. Because Mandy never passed up a chance to make Shizuka feel like a total loser. Oh, how she hated that girl. Hopefully, soon, she never had to see her or the other girls again.**

**Oh, life would be so sweet once she moved in with her brother Katsuya who lived in Japan. Well, okay, that is, if she was _allowed_ to go to Japan. She would have a hard time convincing her mother about the fact that one: she could take care of herself. She wasn't a little girl anymore. And two: Get it trough her mom's head that she wanted to go live in Japan with her brother. And believe it or not, that would be the hardest task. To get permission from her mother to go.**

**Her mother and Katsuya had never been on good terms, ever since the incident ten years ago. Events, she would rather forget. Nevertheless, her brother still held a grudge against their mother for taking his sister away from him. Her mother wasn't too fond of Katsuya either. They haven't had much contact since that faithful day ten years ago. Her mother was still bitter over the events that had transpired. And because Katsuya had lived with her dad all these years, her mother didn't think too highly about him. She thought her son took after their father way too much. Of course, Shizuka knew that was far from the truth. Her and her mother often argued about this fact. **

**She was also still angry at her mother, that for ten long years, her mother had not considered her brother as her real son. Yes, to convince her mother to let her go would prove a most difficult task indeed. Still, she hoped that the fact that their was a chance for her to see properly again, would be enough reason for her mother to let her go. Oh, the joy if she could leave this place. She had never liked it much in America. She didn't feel at home here. She felt she didn't belong here, never had. For years she had longed to return to Japan; her homeland. And now that the opportunity to return presented itself she would not let it slip out of her grasp. Especially if it meant leaving certain people behind that she despised.**

**As soon as Shizuka had laid her eyes on Mandy, her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. It was as if she took in Mandy's appearance for the first time.**

" **_How….how the heck can anyone wear something like that?"_ was Shizuka's first thought.**

**There Mandy stood, hands on her hips, her eyes filled with loathing while she glared at Shizuka with an " I'm the queen of the world" and you made a mistake by pissing me off look plastered on her face. But, what caught Shizuka's interest was something else. In this case, Mandy's outfit.**

**She was wearing a light pink miniskirt, and in this case _really_ mini, a fuchsia pink shirt with a low V-neckline, which was showing way too much cleavage in Shizuka's opinion, and a white pinkish blouse. On her feet she wore blinding pink, high-heeled pumps. Accessories that went along with the outfit were a silver necklace with a pink heart dangling from it and, ugh…, PINK earrings!**

**Shizuka cringed mentally as she was done assessing " Pink Ladie" her outfit. She turned her head, as not to look at the disgusting sight that was in front of her anymore. She had the sudden urge to throw up. **

'**_Oh my god!……._ _Can you say fashion disaster? Or rather spell S.L.U.T in big bold letters? How preppy can you get? UGH!'_**

**But when she thought the worst part was over, she noticed the last choice of clothing attire on Mandy's neck.**

'**_Dear Kami! Is…is…..that……a…. pink…. A PINK BOA!'_**

**As soon as that particular fact had gotten trough to her, she started to laugh uncontrollably.**

**Until this particular moment in time, Shizuka had tried to keep up a cool indifferent demeanour. When she saw the pink boa however her façade went out the door as fast as it had come. Shizuka continues to laugh hard, almost choking from lack of oxygen, her head turning beet-red.**

**Mandy, who was baffled at Shizuka's sudden mood swing, was standing there, perplexed, frozen at the spot she was standing on. After a few moments however Mandy noticed that Shizuka was laughing at her. After that conclusion she got extremely angry.**

"**What the hell is so funny, Japanese Bitch?" she demanded to know, her tone of voice resembling the hissing of a venomous snake. Her cheeks adorned a faint blush, clearly indicating that she was embarrassed. **

"**_How dare she mock me?"_**

**Shizuka, who heard Mandy call her a Japanese Bitch, _again, _immediately stopped laughing. Her smile disappeared in a matter of seconds and was wiped of off her face. Her mouth curled into a grim, thin-set line. Her emerald eyes had lost their usual sparkle and turned into dark-green pools who regarded Mandy with ice-cold venom lying in their mesmerising orbs. Rage was hidden underneath their surface, just waiting for the perfect moment to be released.**

**Shizuka forced herself to remain calm, at least for the moment. Outside she appeared calm, for now. But inside she was boiling with unreleased, suppressed anger. Anyone who knew Shizuka _well _knew that this was just the calm before the storm. Of course, Mandy didn't know that.**

**After moments of a silent staring contest between the two of them, Shizuka finally spoke up in a calm, low voice with underlying rage, that didn't sound like her melodically, clear voice at all. Shizuka masked her emotions well at the moment, but her eyes betrayed her real feelings. Mandy didn't notice this however.**

**How did the saying go again? The eyes are the window to one's soul? It sounds rather ironical. Because, the eyes will only resemble "windows" when the person searching for them knows where to look. **

"**Stop insulting my Japanese Heritage, Hawkins…" Shizuka breathed out in a near whisper, uttered loud enough for Mandy to pick up on. Her fists were balled, as she tried real hard to keep her building anger in check. **

" **And why should I do that, hmm?" she said rather smugly, full of herself. "I rather like the new _petname_ I've thought out for you." she finished while studying her manicured fingernails. Looking up, she waited for Shizuka to say something. Her eyes were sparkling with snide amusement at her upcoming "victory".**

**It remained silent, as Shizuka made no move to counter Mandy's continuing verbal attack. Shizuka's fists clenched and unclenched. Her anger was reaching its peak. And it wouldn't take much more for her to unleash its wrath. **

" **Hah, cat got your tongue, Kawaii?" Mandy asked her, malice evident in her voice.**

**Shizuka looked up from where she had been staring at the floor for minutes in a row. Her hair that was shielding her face from Mandy's vision fell back over her shoulders again, as she turned her eyes on her. Blazing emerald met dark-brown.**

**What happened next surprised both Mandy and Shizuka herself. She didn't know she had it in her. However, she knew she had nothing to lose. No more Mrs. shy and nice girl. She was going to show Mandy that her bark was worse than her bite. This was her chance to show Mandy just what she was capable of. It didn't matter to her anymore what would happen if she did go through with this. She knew she was signing her own death warrant. But she couldn't care less. When she would be off to Japan in just a few days, it didn't matter that she was going to do this anyway. And she would be off to Japan. She would make sure of that. **

**Shizuka took a step backwards, and turned around, offering Mandy a nice view of her back.**

**Mandy, surprised at her act wasn't too happy about Shizuka's sudden move.**

"**Look at me when I'm talking to you, Japanese Bitch," she snapped. **

**Shizuka smirked, and let out a shrill, high-pitched laugh. Mandy didn't see Shizuka's sly smirk, tugging at the corners of her mouth. But she did hear her shrill laughter. It was more like an insane cackle, than anything else. This caused an involuntary shiver to run down Mandy's spine. "What are you laughing about?" she demanded to know, beginning to feel awkward at Shizuka's strange behaviour that was so unlike her. **

"**You know, Mandy," Shizuka let out suddenly, turning sharply on her heel, facing Mandy directly now. Shizuka was standing right in front of her, not even one feet separating the two of them from each other anymore. "It's rather funny you're calling me a bitch…..when you're like a female dog in mating season who goes after every hot guy she happens to meet. And wagging your tail like a good girl, waiting for the guy to pet you on the back," Shizuka's snide remark cut through the air, surprising and startling Mandy at the same time.**

**Mandy stumbled a few paces backwards when she noticed their sudden close proximity. Whatever Mandy had expected Shizuka to do, it was most certainly not something like this. It took Mandy a few moments to come to herself again and get the sudden shock impression Shizuka made on her to get through to her. She composed herself soon after this.**

'**_I don't know what's wrong with her today. But, no matter, she won't get away with treating me like this,' Mandy thought. _**

"**I don't know what's up with you today, Kawaii. But, I couldn't care less. I've come here for one thing only and that is to make my point. Now, I'm telling you this only one time and I'm not going to repeat myself. So, you better listen real good!" She paused after this, to let her words sink in. **

**Shizuka contemplated on Mandy's words, and chose to respond rather calmly.**

"**And that point would be?" Her tone of voice suggested she was bored. Her tone was also taunting. As if the hidden message in her words was: "Is that the best you can do?" Shizuka crossed her arms and started to tap impatiently with her left foot. **

"**I don't have all day, you know. So, please _do_ elaborate on what your point is."**

**By now, Mandy was also boiling with anger. _'How dare she!'_**

"**Let's keep it short and sweet, shall we? Stay away from Takakura, if you know what's good for you! He's mine!"**

**Shizuka only chuckled at this. "I don't think I've seen a label on him that says he is your _possession, _Mandy….And, besides, you think I'm going to listen to you? I can decide for myself on who I hang out with and your opinion on the matter doesn't mean anything to me," Shizuka quite casually retorded at Mandy, enraging her even further. Shizuka continued, "Besides, I'm not even interested in him that way. We're only friends, nothing more. And in case you haven't noticed, you can stop your pathetic attempts at gaining his attention…He's not interested. Unless of course, you would like me to make a sign for him to hang around his neck, saying: "I don't date intergalactic space tramps". I think the unwritten messages he's been giving you all morning won't get through your thick skull any other way."**

"**Why you….why you…" Mandy was left at a loss for words. She couldn't find a smart remark at all to counter against Shizuka's verbal attack.**

"**Who's at a loss for words now, huh?" Shizuka muttered sarcastically.**

" **You, just…….SHUT UP!" she nearly screamed at Shizuka.**

"**No, I won't shut up. Now, let me get _my_ point across to you. Something that I should have told you, a long time ago," said Shizuka, now deadly serious. "You know, Mandy…You think you're all that, just because you're popular. Let me tell you this: You are nothing but a pathetic little girl, craving for attention, to want to be noticed. And in the only way you're capable of. At least I have real friends who care about me and love me for who I am, not for who I _pretend _to be. Your façade may work properly for you now, but will it in the future? Do you even have any real friends? Or do you just have loyal followers, who tag along with you, just because they want to be considered popular too. Are you happy with who you pretend to be? Do you enjoy tormenting other people, just to make yourself feel better about who you see in the mirror every day. For that is kind of pathetic, sorry…"**

"**You're way out of line, Kawaii……" Mandy's voice croaked. Shizuka's words stung her more than she would dare to admit.**

"**Am I? Or are you afraid that I'm right? You hate me for telling the truth? Maybe I'm just the first person stepping up to you with the guts to tell you this straight in the face. And you know what the sad thing is? You know I'm right, but you'll never admit it anyway. And now…..I've got nothing more to say to you," Shizuka finished, turning around and walking back to her seat in front of the comp. While she sat down in her seat again, she heard Mandy say something to her, even though she had to strain to hear it. She didn't turn around, she just listened. **

"**You……you'll pay for this, Shizuka," said Mandy, pointing an accusing finger at her, before stalking of angrily. But through her mask of anger, you could see the hurt shine through. Shizuka could see it clearly, as she stared after her retreating form. Sighing heavily, she slumped down in her computer chair. **

"**What just happened?" she whispered, almost inaudibly. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Takakura was just in the process of entering the library, while carrying two trays of food; one for him and one for Shizuka. He figured Shizuka would be hungry, so he had gotten her something to eat as well, taking it with him. He had randomly chosen something edible, which he hoped she would like. The cafeteria food at this school wasn't all that bad, but he preferred the cafeteria food at his old school. There were dishes here that he had never seen before, or eaten. He liked sushi a pretty good bit. But it turned out that they hadn't heard about it on this school. _DUH! This is America, not Japan!_**

**He turned the doorknob and opened the door and was met with Mandy, who pushed him out of the way rudely. He almost lost his balance from the impact she made on him but managed to keep himself standing. _'What the hell? Was that Mandy?' _The person looked like her, but he couldn't be sure. She had run by him in a blur. He looked after the girl. Cocking his head to the side, he raised an eye brow at the strange encounter. An ebony strand of his hair fell over his eyes, because of his previous movement. He blew it out of his face, irritated, but it fell back in front of his eyes again. To be rid of it, he tucked it behind his ear. And shaking his head at the weirdness of it all, he went into the library.**

**The librarian, Mr. Stonebagel, greeted him with a warm smile once he noticed the youngster that had entered his domain. Takakura smiled back at him. He walked over to the desk, where Mr. Stonebagel was standing behind. After he had looked up and greeted the boy, Mr. Stonebagel continued with sorting the books that were brought back by students, setting them in order. **

"**Um, excuse me, sir? Can I ask you something?"**

**Mr. Stonebagel turned around at the sound of Takakura's voice and fixed his attention on him. "Yes, what can I do for you, my boy?" he asked him kindly. **

"**Well, have you seen a girl with long reddish brown hair come by here recently? I'm kind of new here and….." Before he could finish his sentence however, the librarian interrupted him, saying "Oh, you mean Shizuka?"**

"**Well, yes, but, could you tell me…"**

"**Where to find her?" the librarian finished for him. **

**Takakura was left dumbfounded. Could that guy read minds or something?**

"**She's over there, in the computer area," he continued, pointing in the right direction.**

"**Um, thanks….I guess," he replied, walking off into the direction the man had pointed out to him. **

"**Don't mention it," the man called after him, a cheerful smile visible on his face. **

**Takakura walked towards a door that had the sign on it saying " computer area". And through the windows of the room he could see the one occupant of the room sitting behind a computer at the far end, to the left. It was no doubt Shizuka. He opened the door and leisurely strolled over to the spot she was sitting at, balancing the trays with food on them, careful not to spill anything. **

**Shizuka was typing away at the keyboard. She was replying to her brother's mail. She had to keep it short and sweet since she couldn't keep Takakura waiting any longer. She was just done typing her email and sending it off, when speaking of the devil himself, she heard Takakura call out to her. "Hey, Seren!"**

**He came over to her, a bit out of breath from walking all the way and trudging op the stairs to get to the library.**

**Shizuka had crossed her arms and was mock pouting. One slender eye-brow raised, she met Takakura's gaze with her own. "Only my brother is allowed to call me Seren, Kura…." she observed, a playful twinkle in her eyes. If he was going to call her by her brother's nickname, why couldn't she too?**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry I offended you, your _highness," _he emphasised on the last word, giving a mocking bow. **

"**Cut it out, you dork," said Shizuka, smacking him on the shoulder good-naturedly. **

"**Ouch, you hurt my feelings with that one…" Shizuka rolled her eyes. **

"**You might want to look out that you don't spill the content of those trays you're carrying all over the floor," she casually commented, as if it was an everyday occurrence. **

**Takakura, who had forgotten all about them, replied, "Oh, yeah…." He turned a little red in the face. Shizuka only giggled. **

**He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Shizuka, while setting down the trays on the table in front of him. Shizuka followed his actions out of the corner of her eyes, while she turned off the computer. She eyed the content of both trays. "Say, Takakura, are you _that_ hungry?" she commented. **

"**Huh?" He turned to look at her. "Oh!" he said when it dawned on him what she had just said, and he saw a mischievous smile lighting up her face. _Witty, sly, and observant little fox, aren't you… _"No, no…I brought some food with me from the cafeteria for you."**

"**Well, if that's the case…." She shrugged, and reaching over towards the trays, she took one of them. She picked up her fork and dug into her lasagne. After she had taken a bite, she picked up her can of diet coke. A loud pop was heard when she opened it. **

"**OKAY……I guess I made the right choice going with the lasagne and the coke," he said, his eyes wide, when he saw she was practically stuffing her face. "Ever heard of table manners?"**

"**Ow..shwut ..whup,(Oh, shut up)" she managed to say with her mouth full.**

"**What was that?" he enquired in a sarcastic tone. She glared at him and continued eating. Takakura only laughed at her " death glare".**

**They ate a while in comfortable silence. Takakura decided it was time to make some conversation again. **

"**So…." he started, trying to break the silence that had settled between them. "How does the librarian know your name?" **

**Shizuka answered him after she had taken a sip of her diet coke. "Well, we're kind of on a first name basis, since I'm a regular client here."**

"**Oh, so that's why he knew your name."**

"**Yup," replied Shizuka. **

"**You know, something weird happened to me when I was on my way to the library."**

" **Oh?" was Shizuka's reply, with curiosity mixed into her voice.**

"**Just when I was about to enter the library I was almost knocked over by a girl. She rudely pushed me out of the way. I think it was Mandy….She looked pretty upset…I wonder what happened to her?" said Takakura, munching on his sandwich thoughtfully, totally oblivious to the fact that Shizuka's face had paled considerably.**

"**Oh, well….whatever it was….it must have been bad."**

"**Yeah….heheh…" was the only thing Shizuka could get out of her throat, that had suddenly turned considerably dry. She twiddled with her fingers nervously while Takakura continued rambling, Shizuka not really listening anymore. She was lost in her own little world by now. She was looking down, suddenly VERY interested in the floor.**

**Takakura, who was by now alerted to the fact that Shizuka was very quiet, snapped her out of her stupor while saying: "Hey, are you even listening to me?"**

" **Huh? I…oh yeah…what were you saying?" she replied sheepishly. Takakura raised an eye brow at her strange reply. When he saw her pale face however, his annoyance got replaced by worry.**

"**Shizuka, are you alright? You look sick to me."**

"**Nah, I'm fine" Shizuka offered, waving away his concerns. "Why would there be anything wrong with me?" She was averting her eyes, letting them dart around the room, trying hard to avoid his penetrating azure gaze. **

**Takakura set down his tray on the table and stood up from his chair, moving directly in front of Shizuka. "You're a horrible liar, you know that?"**

" ……"

"**Okay, spill the beans! Your lips are moving, but you're not saying anything! You've been acting weird ever since I started talking about what happened on my way to the library!" And that's when it clicked. "Wait a minute…." His eyes narrowed as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Let me guess, you had something to do with it?"**

"**What? Of course not!" she snapped, indignant, trying to defend herself against his accusation in vain. **

**Shizuka jumped up a little _too_ fast in Takakura's opinion. "Right, and I'm Yugi Mutou, the king of games!" replied Takakura, unconvinced.**

"**Fine……" Shizuka surrendered "I'm the main reason why she was so upset," she muttered quietly.**

"**Please, do enlighten me," he said, a small smile on his face, as he settled back in his chair again. **

**Shizuka let out a huge sigh. "Sit back and relax….it's going to be a long story…"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Wow! You sure showed Mandy who's boss! She gave you dirty looks in class, but she didn't dare say anything to you."**

"**Trust me……this is just the calm before the storm…I'm sure she's set her plans into motion already to get back at me for humiliating her," said Shizuka, miserable already when she thought about what Mandy had in store for her. "Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut? I'm SO dead tomorrow! Will you come to my funeral?" Shizuka continued sulking.**

**Takakura only laughed at the poor girl next to him. "Oh, come on! Be proud, girl! You finally gave her a taste of her own medicine! Besides, she deserved it. Just call it payback for all the things she's done to you!"**

"**Proud PROUD?" Shizuka nearly roared. "That wasn't me! That was the "spur of the moment Shizuka" . I got ahead of myself and said things without thinking them through first! I always do that when I'm really angry. I still can't believe I said all those things to her!"**

**The last school bell of the day had had it's ring and Shizuka and Takakura, as many other students, were making their way to their lockers, and celebrating another school day was over.**

**Both of them had to push their way through the crowd of students. Once they reached their own lockers they took out the stuff they needed, and threw in the stuff they didn't need. Shizuka put on her coat and picked up her sport's bag, throwing it over her shoulder, and closed off her locker.**

**Takakura was leaning against the wall next to her, waiting for her already.**

"**Ready?" he asked. Shizuka only nodded**

**Once they were out of the confines of school, they started talking with each other again.**

**They were walking over to the school parking lot, where Takakura had parked his car this morning. Once they reached it, Shizuka couldn't help but admire it. It was a really nice car. It was a sporty type of car. And it was a beautiful dark blue colour with a blue eyes white dragon painted across both the sides. She didn't know what brand the car was…let's just say she had little knowledge in that department.**

**Takakura, who noticed her admiring the car had a proposal for her. "Need a ride home? It's much more enjoyable than the buss," He offered, winking at her. **

"**I'd love to, but unfortunately I can't. I have to get to Martial Arts class." Shizuka smiled at him with a sad face.**

"**Maybe another time then." he said, getting into his car. **

"**Sure."**

"**Hey, how about we get together at my house tonight to watch the interview?" Takakura proposed, "You might get a chance to catch your bro on live TV."**

"**Sure! Why not?" Shizuka agreed, happy at the prospect to see her brother, even if it was on TV.**

"**See you at my house when the clock strikes eight?" Takakura exclaimed enthusiastically.**

"**That's fine with me!" Shizuka answered cheerfully at his slightly strange answer. Takakura could sure make her laugh with his comical jokes and comments. "But….would you mind if….I …um…bring chocolate with me?" Shizuka asked him, her face resembling that of a cute puppy. **

**Takakura only laughed at her silly attempt of giving him the puppy dog look. "Haha, whatever you do or bring with you, I don't mind, but please stop with the faces you're making. I think you're gonna kill me with your over-cuteness."**

"**Why you!" Shizuka crossed her arms, trying to appear as if she angry.**

"**Hey, you should take it as a compliment!" said Takakura, while slamming the car door closed and revving up his engine. **

"**A compliment from you is usually meant as an insult, Kura…" Shizuka replied at his statement. She moved out of the way to let Takakura put the car into reverse and drive off the parking space it was parked at.**

"**See you tonight then, chocolate addict," he winked at Shizuka from across his seat in the car. Shizuka didn't say anything, she just stuck her tongue out at him.**

**Takakura drove away, and Shizuka waved after him. "Ja-ne!" she yelled after his disappearing car. She saw him wave back, but not turn his head around to look at her. She did see him smiling in the rear view mirror. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_Um...So, what did you guys think? Was Shizuka too mean to Mandy? I don't know. I think she definitely got what she deserved, though! (mean grin)_

_Leave a review, if you wish!_

_My fourth chapter will be posted sometime next week. Yup, I wrote two chapters, instead of one. _

_CMG, signing out!_


	4. I love you, I just don't like you

**Revised: 5 August, 2005**

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Though, I wouldn't mind getting it as a present on my birthday :P_

_A/N: _

_Only two reviews for the last chapter...I'm a little disappointed, but I figured as much._

_Thanks, Nkitty 29, for your nice review! You're right, she had it coming!_

_To LazerWulf: Too bad you don't have time to be my beta-reader anymore. I was a little bit angry at your review...but well, no hard feelings! Thanks for being my beta-reader and I hope you'll still continue to read my ficcies! I'll try to read the new chapter of your story as soon as I can find time!_

_CMG_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: I love you, I just don't like you**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Ouch, why did the sensei have to torture me?_**

**Shizuka let out a huge sigh, more limping home than walking.**

**Only a few more blocks separated her from her house. As she continued walking her thoughts roamed back to what she was about to do. To confront her mother with the letter her brother sent her. She had already thought out how she was going to do it. She was just going to give her mother the letter and just wait and see what kind of a reaction she'd get. Not the most brilliant of plans, but maybe it would work…….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shizuka's mother, Teana Kawaii, was sitting at the kitchen table again when Shizuka got home. She was sipping on a much needed cup of coffee, after she had come home from work about half an hour ago. The chicken she was preparing for dinner was baking in the oven behind her. The soup was boiling on the stove, almost ready, when the door suddenly swung open and Shizuka came in. **

**Her mother looked up from the book she had been reading in and greeted her daughter.**

"**Konbonwa, Shizuka," she greeted her daughter and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes.**

**Shizuka, taking off her coat and kicking of her shoes, saw her mother let out a huge yawn. When she noticed the dark circles under her mother's eyes, she expressed her worry by saying: " Mom, you really should go to bed early…"**

**Her mother smiled a weary smile and replied, "I guess you're right"**

"**I am right. You really should cut back on the night shifts, mom," said Shizuka, while grabbing a diet coke out of the fridge and opening the can with a pop.**

**Her mother groaned when she noticed what Shizuka was doing and before she could say something, Shizuka stopped her and said, " I know, please don't give me THE lecture again."**

**She had expected this reply from her mom, and honestly didn't feel like arguing over it again.**

"**Shizuka, don't you use that tone with me!" said her mother, angry at her daughter's disrespect.**

"**Ashikarazu, mom…..," Shizuka apologised.**

"**You know why I acted that way, honey," her mother said in a more friendly tone again. "You have to keep a close watch on what you're eating. You should try to eat as healthy as possible. You drive a lot of sport nowadays and have to stay in shape, if you know what I mean."**

"**I know what you mean, but hey, who said it would hurt me to gain a few pounds?" Shizuka joked.**

**Her mother smiled a bit at her remark**

"**I guess you're right, but you catch my drift, don't you?" Her mother asked her.**

**Shizuka nodded, drinking up the last of her diet coke and throwing it in the bin next to her.**

"**Hey, mom? I'm going to take a shower, alright? I'll be down in time for dinner." **

**Shizuka sighed as she walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to her room.**

"**Why does mom have to worry so much about me?" she asked no one in particular.**

**Sure, her mom was right in a way. But her mother was always so over concerned. She still wanted to baby Shizuka. But she wasn't a little kid any more. She could take good care of herself without her mother's help. Something she might need to prove in the near future or at least she hoped she would.**

**Her mother was right about her eating habits, though. She should start to eat more healthy. The coach of the school swimming team had told all members of the swimming team to try to eat healthy and balanced to keep in shape and not gain too much weight.**

**Not that Shizuka really had an opportunity to gain weight. She had 3 hours of Martial Arts class a week, 4 hours a week swim practice, and 2 and a half hour advanced dancing class.**

**Yup, she was one busy girl. Her sports took up a lot of her spare time. Not to mention the loads of homework she had to make. The rest of her spare time that was left was filled up with her passion for music mostly. She didn't really have much time to meet or hang out with friends. Now that she met Takakura however she would try to create more time in her busy agenda to hang out with him.**

**Shizuka threw her schoolbag on her bed and reached up to pull her hair out of the two pigtails she had made this morning, before she left for school. She yawned once, surprising herself and blinked a few times with her eyes.**

**_Hmm, I guess my weariness is catching up with me at last….._**

**Shaking her head she opened her schoolbag and searched for her brother's letter. She rummaged through her stuff.**

**_It has to be in here somewhere_, she thought**

**Finally, her fingers grasped a neatly folded piece of paper and fished it out of her schoolbag.**

**_Got it! _she thought happily.**

**It was a bit crumpled from being in the bag all day long, but at least she had found it.**

**She laid it on her nightstand. She would confront her mother with the letter after dinner. For now she wanted to take a much needed shower, to relieve some of the tension in her sore muscles and joints.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After dinner Shizuka had cleaned of the table and was now doing the dishes. She was still summoning up the courage to tell her mother about the letter. She briefly touched the outside of the pocket she was keeping the letter from her brother in at the moment. She placed the last remaining dishes on the counter and turned around to take a look at her mother.**

**She was reading one of her many romance novels. Shizuka didn't really like them. She found them too sugary sweet and overly mary-suish most of the time. She once read one that was so bad, she almost vomited, when she had read only a few sentences of the first few pages of the book.**

**Once Shizuka had summoned up enough courage to ask her mother about it, her mother did the work for her.**

"**Say, Shizuka. When I was checking the mail this morning the weekly letter of Katsuya wasn't with it. You know something about it?" her mother asked her suddenly.**

"**Huh?" Shizuka's first response was. "I, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I already took it out. I read it on the way to school when I was on the bus," she answered her mother, stumbling a bit over her own words.**

"**Oh, so that's why.." **

_**Okay, Shizuka…it is now or never ….go for it**_

"**Mom?" Shizuka started, hesitantly. **

"**What is it, dear?" said her mother, looking up from the book she had been reading in before Shizuka interrupted her. **

**Shizuka reached into her pocket and took out the slightly crumpled letter and gave it to her mother.**

"**Nani? You want me to read it?" her mother asked, slightly confused at Shizuka's actions, taking the letter out of Shizuka's hand.**

**Shizuka only nodded, and watched as her mother unfolded the letter and started to read it.**

**A few minutes passed in utmost silence. Shizuka was shuffling with her feet and nervously wringing her hands together, while she looked at her mother's face concentrated on the letter.**

**She could read emotions on her face going from happy, to annoyed, to angry and so on. It was impossible for Shizuka to determine what her mother was thinking.**

**When she was done reading the letter, after another minute, she calmly folded it again and put it on the table. She knitted her fingers together and was silent, contemplating on the newly processed information.**

**When her mother said nothing for a long time, Shizuka got impatient and broke the silence, feeling a little bit angry. **

"**Well?" she demanded "Why won't you say anything?"**

**Her mother finally looked up and locked her gaze with Shizuka.**

"**Well, what do you want me to say?" **

"**How about saying how glad you're for me?" said Shizuka, hurt and disappointed at the reaction of her mother to the letter.**

"**Of course I'm glad, honey…. I'm extremely happy for you….."**

"**Well, then you certainly display it in a strange way." Shizuka crossed her arms, annoyed frown visible on her face. **

"**I'm sorry honey, but it's just…..I think..," she stopped after that, not sure if she should continue. **

"**You think what?" Shizuka demanded to know, waving her hands in the air in an impatient gesture. **

**Her mother hesitated for a moment before she continued. But not before she heaved a sigh. Her fore head creased in concentration for a few moments, wrinkles becoming more pronounced. **

"**I just don't think it's a good idea for you to go to Japan to move in with your brother."**

"**And why is that?" Shizuka wanted to know, having expected this type of reaction already.**

"**Don't you use that tone with me, missy!" her mother reprimanded, getting angry at Shizuka's behaviour.**

"**I don't care what tone I use! It's my good right to behave this way," snapped Shizuka, having lost patience with her mother. **

"**You want to know why you can't go? Well, the answer is standing right in front of me. Your behaviour is just the reason I won't let you go. You're still so immature!"**

"**I beg your pardon?" said Shizuka, outraged at her mother's answer.**

"**You heard me the first time, Shizuka!"**

**Her mother picked up the novel she had been reading before and turned to the next page, to resume reading. "Subject's closed, as far as I'm concerned."**

**Shizuka startled her mother by slamming down her fist on the table.**

"**I'm fifteen, mom! And you know damn well, I can take good care of myself, without your help! If it wasn't for your over-protectiveness, I would probably be living on my own by now!"**

"**You're only fifteen, a child! And as long as you're under my care, you will listen to me! I know what's best for you and that is staying here in America.."**

**Before her mother could finish her " speech", Shizuka butted in.**

"**Oh, cut the crap!" she nearly screamed now, boiling with anger.**

"**It has nothing to do with how old I am or how mature I am! This is all about your resentment of Katsuya! You just don't want me to move in with him! If it would be somebody else, you wouldn't have had a problem with me going! Just admit it!"**

**Shizuka's mother said nothing after her daughter's outburst for a long while and just stared blankly at the wall in front of her.**

**Shizuka was trying to calm down, but that proved to be a difficult task indeed.**

**Only a few persons in her life could drive her up the wall like this and one of them happened to be her mother.**

**Breathing in and out, she started to count to ten and felt her anger curb in a bit, but she was still very angry.**

**What her mother said next however made her blood boil like never before.**

"**You're not going, Shizuka, and that's final!" She returned her attention to the pages of her romance novel. **

"**YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST TRY AND STOP ME ……_Mother,_" Shizuka roared at her mother, venom dripping of the last word of her sentence.**

**She never called her mom mother, only when she was extremely angry, like now for instance.**

**This _mother _was used as a mocking word then.**

"**Shizuka Serenity Kawaii!" her mother now yelled at her.**

"**Go talk to the wall, because I've had it with being your verbal partner," Shizuka snapped back at her, snatching her brother's letter off the table.**

"**Come back here! I'm not done with you!" she said to Shizuka, who made an attempt at stalking out of the kitchen.**

"**Too bad, but I'm done with you and _that's final,_" Shizuka screamed last at her mother, before she slammed the door shut behind her with a loud bang.**

**She ran up the stairs to her room, her mother's voice calling out to her, but she gave it no mind, as she was too angry to even think straight. Once she reached her room, she threw the door shut behind her and locked it, as to prevent her mother from getting in. And if she would be smart, she would stay out of her way, or there would be hell to pay.**

**Crawling onto her bed, she curled up into a ball. Finally noticing something in her left hand, she opened her hand palm which contained her brother's crumpled letter. Looking at the piece of paper, she closed her eyes shut, trying to prevent the first angry tears which started to leak down from her eyes. **

**When the first tear managed to slip, rolling of off her cheek and onto the bed sheets, she crumpled up the letter again and threw it against the wall. Hugging her arms around herself, her body started to shake, the tears now freely making their way down from her eyes, causing stains on her blankets.**

_**I hate her! I hate her!**_

**She sat like this for a few minutes, the tears silently falling from her face. When they stopped falling after a long while, she wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt. She didn't know how long she had sat here on her bed and how long she had cried, she didn't care anymore. She got up from her position on the bed and reached over the ledge of her bed. She looked under her bed to search for her comfort; music. She finally spotted her guitar and took it out from under her bed.**

**Her fingers started to dance upon the chords and she started humming the melody from a song she really loved. The words from the song she knew so well, started to pour out of her mouth.**

_**I used to think**_

_**I had the answers to everything**_

**_But now I know_**

_**That life doesn't always go my way**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Feels like I'm caught in the middle**_

_**That's when I realised**_

**Her clear, beautiful voice rang through the air.**

_**I'm not a girl**_

_**Not yet a woman**_

_**All I need is time**_

_**A moment that is mine**_

_**For a while I'm in between**_

**Her voice started to gain in volume and she continued singing.**

_**I'm not a girl**_

_**But if you look at me closely**_

_**You'll see it in my eyes**_

_**This girl will always find her way**_

_**I'm not a girl **_

_**don't tell me what to believe**_

_**I'm just trying to find the woman in me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**All I need is time**_

_**A moment that is mine**_

_**For now I'm in between**_

**The music was functioning as an outlet for her feelings. Her anger was slipping away from her, carried away like the words that rolled of off her tongue so easily.**

_**I'm not a girl**_

_**Not yet a woman**_

_**All I need is time**_

_**A moment that is mine**_

_**For now I'm in between**_

_**I'm not a girl**_

_**Not yet a woman….**_

**When she was finished her calm, serene nature had returned to her. But also the strain of today's events caught up to her. Before she knew it, her eyelids started to droop, her grip on her instrument loosened, and it slipped out of her hands.**

**Her head fell back on the pillow and she sunk away in a deep slumber.**

**A person, who had been watching her for the past few minutes, stared through a crack in the door with a guilty, sad look on her face.**

_**I'm sorry, Shizuka….**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N:_

_First up….I referred to the fact that Shizuka wears lenses when on school in chapter one. So, don't think she went to sleep with her lenses still in! She changed her lenses for her glasses after she had taken a shower. Sorry for not mentioning this fact. Furthermore, I know that Shizuka closed the door, so that her mother wouldn't get in…….but let's just pretend that her mother had a key, okay?_

_Okidokie!_

_Review and let me know what you think? What it crappy, too emotional? Or was it good and did I describe the feelings of Shizuka well? I don't have a clue! Please...let me know what you think by leaving a review? Pretty please:: uses the puppy dog eyes on the readers:_

_ChaosMagicianGirl, signing out!_


	5. Little Dreamer

_**Revised: 6 August, 2005**_

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes_

_Date: 28 May, 2005_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the characters I created, this freaky, stupid story plot (anime happy face) and the song text: Little Dreamer!_

_A/N: _

_Um, yeah, sorry for this late update…..If anyone is still reading my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter! First the thankies of the reviewers and then on to the story!_

_Kiatra-Chan:_

_Aw! Thanks for the nice compliment. And I agree, SXS are the best fics.( happy sigh)_

_RiterAnonymous:_

_(Blushes over in a corner somewhere) Thanks! And you don't need to apologise. That happens to me too! _

_LordPurin:_

_My Shizuka is even cuter than from the series? LOLZ! Yes, I see what you mean! Kind of freaky….OO!_

Black Dragon of the Bayou:

_Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Your review made my day!_

_Ileana DuBaer_

_It's good to know that I've improved! _

_LazerWulf:_

_Ah well, my strength lies in details, I guess? LOLZ. But don't you worry, I will spare you from such a faith: P_

_VeryShortMidget:_

_Aw! I feel so loved(huggles the crap out of VSM)_

_Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI_

_Thanks! But no, he's not related to Kaiba. Whatever gave you that idea? He's a cousin of Kayiki, you know, as in Mako Tsunami, from the US series?_

_And now, onto the story!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter five: Little Dreamer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The bright sunlight, flooding into a room upstairs, roused a certain girl from her deep slumber.**

**A slight stirring of blankets, an annoyed sigh escaping her lips, her eyes slowly opening, heavy lids falling closed again a few times. **

**Getting up with difficulty, she tried rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. To her surprise, her guitar that had somehow ended up in her lap, slipped away, almost falling off the bed. She grabbed it with lighting fast reflexes, saving it from an unfortunate fate. **

**Proceeding to put it back under her bed, she bent her tired frame, and shoved her guitar back under her bed. She only wondered how the thing had ended up in her lap in the first place…..**

**Suddenly it dawned on her exactly how to thing had ended up there. All the events of yester day night came flooding back to her. She must have fallen asleep after she played on her guitar. **

**Groaning, she let her head fall back on her pillow. She regretted the harsh words she had snapped at her mother in a fit of rage. But she was still angry at her, and wouldn't be the first to admit that she had been wrong. Admitting she was wrong, was not a point she was good at. She was much too stubborn and proud for that. **

**She also had another problem by now. Since she had fallen asleep, she had never showed up at Takakura's house and he probably wondered where she was. He had probably called a few times already. **

'**_What time is it?' _she wondered, taking a look at the alarm clock next to her. **

**Her alarm clock read: 11 A.M.**

**It took her a few seconds for the exact time to settle in, but when it did…..**

"**Oh my god! I should have been at school already!" **

**Jumping of her bed in a hurry, she ran into the bathroom, only to turn around and run back into her room.**

**She was officially bunking off. Never in her life had she been this late. Oh, the humiliation. She would never live this down. **

**Searching through her clothes hurriedly, finding something appropriate to wear, she settled on simple, faded denim jeans, and a light pink jacket, with a white tank top underneath.**

**She got dressed as fast as she could, and with a tooth brush in her mouth, she was hopping around her room, trying to slip into her sneakers. When she got them on, finally, she tied the laces. **

**Going back to the bathroom to finish up, she brushed her teeth, and did her hair in a simple braid, bangs of hair left loose to frame her delicate face. **

**Stuffing all that she needed in her bag, she slung it over her shoulder. While she was doing that her eyes fell on something that was lying on the ground. It was the crumpled up letter from her brother Jou, which she had thrown against the wall in pure anger. **

**Regret briefly flashed in her emerald green eyes when she moved over to pick it up from the ground. She laid it down on her nightstand, giving it one long last look before she went to go downstairs, and closed the door to her bed room behind her. **

**Trudging down the stairs, she was deep in thought. She didn't really feel like dealing with her mother, so she hoped she would be at work. She probably wouldn't be pleased that she was late for school, especially not this late.**

**When she entered the kitchen, she found it empty. Just as she figured, her mother was off to work already, and expecting her to be at school. She missed the note lying on the kitchen table, as she walked by it, reaching the refrigerator, and taking out her daily dose of diet coke. **

**Popping open the can, she took a large gulp. She was rather thirsty, she had to admit that much.**

**Strangely enough, she didn't feel hungry at all. But she did need to eat something. She walked over to the sink in a slow pace, opening the closet above it. She took out a bowl, pouring it full with cereal. With a carton of milk that she retrieved from the refrigerator, she finished of her meagre breakfast. Putting a spoon in the bowl, she sat down at the table. **

**She brought a spoon full with cereal to her mouth, and ate it up with distaste. She _really _wasn't hungry. **

**She was still tired, even though she had a good night of rest, and her mood was far from pleasant. She really didn't feel like going to school, explain to Takakura exactly why she didn't show up, and she definitely didn't feel like undergoing the wrath of Mandy and her army of "loyal followers". **

**When had her life turned so complicated?**

**To make a long story short: she felt like crap, downright miserable.**

**Why had she even tried to hurry to get to school in the first place, she was already late, what use would it be, if she would hurry now. It didn't matter if she would show up later or earlier. She was already ensured of a detention from here to Tokyo, anyway. **

**Spooning up the last of her cereal into her mouth, she got up from the table and dumped the bowl in the sink. She took a few sips from her diet coke again, and finishing up the last bit of coke that was in the can, she threw it in the trash bin. **

**Sighing, she went back upstairs. Entering her room again, she opened a drawer to take out her glasses. She put them on while looking in the mirror. Another thing that made her mood even worse was probably the fact that she slept with her lenses still in, not having removed them before she went to sleep. The result of that were her red, swollen eyes that looked back at her in the mirror, behind a pair of glasses. Frowning at her mirror image, she turned around, and left her room, going downstairs again. **

**She almost left through the front door to go to school, when she noticed she had forgotten her bag. She walked back into the kitchen, going through the living room first. What got her attention was the answering machine standing next to the phone. The red light on it was flickering, indicating that there was a message or more of them left on it. Pressing a button on the machine, a voice stated: You have three new messages. Clicking another button, the first message was played. **

**The first one was from Takakura. A small smile settled onto her face.**

**_Hey, Seren. This is Takakura. I'm just calling to see what's taking you so long. You're already twenty minutes late, so I decided to call you to see what's up. But apparently, no one is at home right now. So, I left you this message. I guess you're just a little late, and already on the way to my house. If not, and something came up, please call me as soon as possible!_**

_**Ja-ne!**_

**Her small smile turned into a frown however. She had a lot of explaining to do. Yeah, she had a great excuse. She could already hear herself saying it.**

'**_Oh, I'm so sorry, Takakura, I fell asleep!' _she thought sarcastically to herself. **

**Rolling her eyes at that ridiculous thought, she huffed an annoyed sigh, and went on to the next message. **

**The second one was a message of one of her mother's colleagues from work. She listened to it, and made a mental note to tell her mom when she came back from work, and didn't check the answering machine. **

**The third one happened to be from the person she was making the mental note for. A bit surprised she listened to the message. **

**_Ohayo, sweetheart….. _came her mother's hesitant voice.**

_**I called you to make sure if you received the note I left for you on the kitchen table. In case you didn't, listen up. I called you in sick at school today, because I didn't have the heart to wake you up after what happened last night, and seeing how exhausted you were. I…..**_

_**I'm really sorry for all the things I said to you….Damn, this is hard. Anyway, you know I had to go to work early today. So, I guess we'll talk when I get home……**_

**_I hope you are not too angry with me still……_**

_**See you tonight, honey**_

**After hearing her mother apologise, almost all anger ebbed away. She had smiled half heartedly when it came to the part where she tried to apologise. That was something her mom was never good at, admitting that she had been wrong. Not that she was good at it either. That was a trade she had inherited from her mother. **

**Alas, stubbornness ran in the family…….**

**Seeing there were no more messages left, she heaved an almost inaudible sigh.**

**She silently thanked her mother for what she did. She was more than grateful that she didn't have to go to school that day. **

**But then a sudden thought struck her. What if the "pepgirls" thought she was too much of a chicken to come to school today, out of fear of what they would do to her. She could hear them laughing now already. Mocking her, and insulting her.**

**Groaning when she thought about it, she shook her head a few times, to clear her mind.**

**At least, she wouldn't be bothered by them today. She was relieved for each and every day she didn't have to see those bitches, who made her life a living hell, ever since she first set foot into that school.**

**It was hard to imagine her hating someone, with her kind and good- hearted nature and all.**

**But it was true. She hated them, loathed them. It would take a lot for her to hate somebody, but those three girls made it possible for even her to dislike somebody, definitely more then just disliking somebody.**

**She let her tired body fall down on the couch. The only thing she wanted to do right now was sleep, nothing else. But she needed to do something else first. Getting up from the couch again, she retrieved her bag from the kitchen.**

**Going upstairs, she made herself comfortable on her bed, and took out her cell phone from her bag. Taking out her notebook as well, she opened it, and flipped a few pages, until she came to her address list. **

**Takakura had written down his address, his telephone number and also that of his cell phone. **

**Taking a peek at the clock, she saw it was half passed eleven. She decided to call him during lunch break, since it wouldn't be wise to do so during classes. He would probably have it turned off, anyway. **

**Including his number in the address list of her cell phone, she flipped the thing shut and put it down next to her on the nightstand. **

**She didn't have that many numbers in her list. Only her mothers, her brother's number, those of his friends ( Miho Nosaka, Hiroto Honda, Anzu Mazaki, Ryoe Bakura, Yugi Motou) and now the number of Takakura. **

**And it was not like she used the thing often, mostly only in emergency cases.**

**She still had half an hour to pass the time till she would call Takakura. **

**She decided to use that time to compose music, to go with a song she wrote a few days ago. **

**She took out her binder in which she kept all the lyrics of the songs she wrote. Searching through it, she took out the sheet of paper with the song text on it she wanted to compose music for.**

**She got up from her bed, and went over to the piano standing in front of her window.**

**She sat down on the bench in front of it. She took the sheet of paper, and put it in such a position she could read the text while playing the piano. **

**Her slender fingers touched the surface of the beautiful musical instrument. She started experimenting with a few melodies, while she hummed the words to the song in her head. **

_**I retreat inside myself for hours**_

_**Create a perfect world just for me**_

_**From my own fantasy **_

_**Where I can just be**_

_**I don't feel the need to cry**_

_**I just stare at the sky**_

_**Humming a sweet lullaby**_

_**While white clouds in the shape of a unicorn**_

_**Pass me by**_

_**I'm a little dreamer**_

_**With my fantasy**_

_**I create a world just for me**_

_**Where I'm free**_

_**Where people let me be**_

_**But suddenly I'm met with a reality shock**_

_**I'm encountering a mental lock**_

_**I'm back in the real world**_

_**Out of luck**_

_**In my world of dreamt up fantasy**_

_**You'll see a world just for me**_

_**Where the little girl**_

_**The little dreamer is free **_

_**To be who she wants to be**_

_**I'm a little dreamer**_

_**With my fantasy**_

_**I create a world just for me**_

_**Where I'm free**_

_**Where people let me be**_

_**Little dreamer**_

_**Sooner or later you'll have to wake up**_

_**Again, you'll get a reality shock**_

_**You'll enter the world of pain once again**_

_**Waiting for the time you're able to**_

_**Fly back to the perfect world you created just for you**_

_**People in the real world have no clue**_

_**Of the mental pain you're going through**_

_**But it's all good**_

_**You're just misunderstood**_

_**As long as you're able to dream**_

_**Life won't seem**_

_**So hard as it can sometimes be**_

_**I'm a little dreamer**_

_**With my fantasy**_

_**I create a world just for me**_

_**Where I'm free**_

_**Where people let me be**_

_**As long as I can let the little dreamer in myself free**_

_**Can escape to my world of dreamt up fantasy**_

_**The little girl**_

_**The little dreamer that is me**_

_**Will be alright**_

_**She won't give up the fight**_

_**She'll be alright**_

**The song was about her. It reflected her very much. She was in fact a little dreamer. Dreaming of a better world, a world in which she would be able to realise her dreams. A world where everybody accepted her for who she was. She often travelled to that world, trying to escape the cruel and cold reality of the world she lived in. **

**The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. She called Takakura. The instant he picked up his mobile, she got an entire rant on his account. He was a bit angry for her not showing up at all. But after she had explained it all, he understood, and forgave her. He did laugh at the part where she told him she had fallen asleep.**

**She blushed a bit, thinking back to it. It was a rather stupid and lame excuse.**

**They had agreed that she would come to his house on Saturday. He had recorded the interview for her. She was glad when she heard that. She could hardly wait till it was Saturday.**

**She grinned at that part. **

**The opening of the front door, snapped her out of her realm of thoughts.**

**Her mother was home from work.**

**The door to the living room opened, and in came her mother.**

**She looked up from her homework, twirling the pencil around in her hand nervously, when their gazes locked.**

**Swallowing a huge lump down her throat, she managed to utter a single sentence.**

"**Uh….Konbonwa, mom…."**

"**Hi….," her mother replied, clasping her hands in front of her nervously, standing there awkwardly.**

"**I guess we need to talk, huh?" said Shizuka, managing a nervous smile.**

"**I guess we do…," her mother agreed with her. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: _

_Okies, that's chapter five for ya! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! _

_CMG, signing out!_


	6. Believe

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes_

_Date: 13 August, 2005_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Pairing: Seto Kaiba X Shizuka Kawai_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own this crappy story plot. So, no need to sue me or anything….(shifty eyes)_

_A/N:_

_First up, I apologise for this late update! It's absurd really….Anyway, I want to thank the readers for giving me encouragement and support! Mayor thanks goes to the peepz who reviewed this story and those who put me on their favourite list or author alert. I want you guys to know how much I appreciate your input, opinions and support. Once again, I'm sorry for this late update. But, better late than never, right? That's what I thought! Now, without further ado, onto the story!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter six: Believe**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The kettle on the stove whistled, signalling that the content inside it was boiling. **

**After pulling two tea cups from a closet above her, Shizuka poured the hot water into both cups now standing on the kitchen counter. She put the teabags in both cups, and set them down on the mahogany kitchen table. **

**Sitting down, she took the pot of sugar, and dumped two spoons of sugar in her tea to sweeten it.**

**Her mother, sitting opposite of her on the table, repeated the same gesture. **

**For a long few minutes it was silent. Shizuka was stirring her tea absentmindedly, trying to muster up enough courage. When she could no longer stand the awkward silence that reigned between the both of them, she decided to breach it. **

"**Mom?" she spoke up hesitantly.**

"**Yes?" her mother answered her, her voice unusually timid. **

**Shizuka drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I didn't mean them, at all…," she apologised, looking her mother directly in the eyes. She found it difficult to admit that she had been wrong, but one of them would have had to apologise sooner or later. And it might as well be her. **

**Her mother let out a sigh and rubbed her pounding temples. She knitted her eye-brows together in thought. "No, if one of us should apologise, it would have to be me..,"**

"**But…," Shizuka stammered. Her mother raised a hand to silence her. **

**Her mother's gesture was somewhat aggravating. But, for once, she decided to keep her mouth shut and listen to what her mother had to say.**

**Cradling the warm mug of tea in her hands, Shizuka brought it to her mouth, taking a sip. Meanwhile, she patiently waited for her mother to continue speaking. **

"**We both said things that we regret. But what's happened, has happened." Shizuka nodded, her eyes trained on the content of the tea cup she held in her hand. "But it's my fault for starting the argument in the first place. If I hadn't reacted to the letter the way I did then…"**

"**Mom….," Shizuka interrupted her mother. "I shouldn't have been so impatient. So, it's not like you have to take the full credit…" She offered her mother a wistful smile. **

**Her mother gave her a wry smile in return. "I know, but still…..Some things you said ….were just that…the honest truth…."**

"**Even if that is the case. It still wasn't fair to you. I had no right to just throw those insults and accusations at you…," Shizuka pointed out. **

**A brief silence enveloped the cosy little kitchen again, in which her mother, as well as Shizuka herself quietly sipped on their tea. **

"**You know, Shizuka…about my resentment towards Katsuya….," her mother uttered quietly, in a soft and hushed tone. "Do you really believe I hate him?" A sad, rather solemn smile was visible on her face. **

**Shizuka, startled by her mother's question, looked up swiftly, locking gazes with her mother again. **

**No matter how her mother acted, no matter what she said about him, no matter how bitter she was towards her brother, Shizuka knew, that deep in her heart, her mother loved Katsuya unconditionally. And she believed that it was likewise on Katsuya's part. They didn't hate each other. It's just that time…distance…circumstances had torn them apart. **

**_Although there isn't that bond that exists between my brother and I, there is still love in their hearts for each other….Maybe….sometime in the future…they'll be able to let go of their bitterness of the past, and embrace each other as mother and son once again. _**

**It was one of the, albeit shallow hopes that Shizuka clung to, that she willed herself to believe in, no matter what. No matter what….**

"**No," Shizuka stated firmly, sure of herself. **

"**That's good to know…," her mother mused, talking more to herself than to Shizuka. **

**A half hearted smile crossed Shizuka's face features. "Deep in your heart you love him unconditionally, and it's the same for him. Even if we don't always show the ones we care about that we love them no matter what. Deep inside you both care for each other, even though you or he won't dare to admit that anytime soon…"**

"**I do care for my son. But all those years that have gone by……" She paused, looking up at a picture, hanging on the wall behind Shizuka. **

**Shizuka turned around, to find out what her mother was looking at. She found her brother Katsuya staring back at her, when he was only a little boy, about seven years old. A mini version of her was on his back, grinning cheekily into the camera, the moment the picture was taken. Her brother wore the trademark goofish grin on his face. All though he had grown his smile had always remained the same. She remembered it like yesterday. It was their last trip with both their parents to the beach, _together_, as a _family_…….**

**Not long afterwards that family was torn apart, brutally and painfully…..**

**No, she didn't want to think about the past anymore, and so she forced her mind to return back to the present.**

"**We haven't seen each other for so long. So, we grew apart. I only knew him as a little boy. But that little boy has grown into a young man, under the roof of that….that man. And I guess, now, he is nothing more than a stranger to me. If he were to stand in front of me right now…I don't even think I would recognise him…."**

**Shizuka didn't know what to say to that. She opened her mouth, but no words would come out, so instead she bit her bottom lip. **

**Her mother continued gazing at the picture, a thoughtful expression on her face. She was recalling a fond memory that was held within that picture, somehow, some way.**

"**Sometimes…I wish things would have been different….," mumbled Shizuka.**

"**I know what you mean…," agreed her mother with her. Drawing her gaze away from the picture, she sipped up the last tea in her cup. **

**Shizuka eyed her cup out of the corner of her eyes. It was getting cold…**

**She was snapped out of her reverie when her mother unexpectedly clapped her hands together. **

"**But, enough with this remescising of the past. It's doing us no good to think about events that can't be reversed, no matter how much we would like to." her mother commented. "Besides, the mood is getting way too depressing, wouldn't you agree?" **

**This last comment of her mother made Shizuka arch an eye-brow. That was typically her mother's way of "lighting the mood".**

"**I guess you're right…."**

"**No, I _am _right," her mother corrected her, as she got up from her seat on the table, placing her now empty cup on the kitchen counter. **

**Shizuka only let out a loud snort, making sure her mother heard her. "You always have to be right about everything, don't you?" **

"**Of course," her mother stated in a matter- of- fact way. This only earned her a small glare on Shizuka's part. **

**Her mother only chuckled at Shizuka's annoyance. "Don't take everything in life so serious, Shizuka. Lighten up once in a while,"**

"**Easy for you to say," Shizuka scoffed. **

**Her mother only shook her head. Meanwhile she was searching through the cupboards for something to eat for dinner.**

"**Mom?" Shizuka spoke up, trying to get her mother's attention. "You weren't deliberately trying to change the subject, were you?"**

**Her mother frowned, which went unnoticed to Shizuka, as she was staring at her mother's back. **

"**No….," her mother answered, after she turned around, leaning against the counter.**

"**Oh…okay..,"**

"**I did it….because if you would take a look at the clock, you would see, you should be getting ready for your dancing class,"**

"**What," was Shizuka's intelligent response. Her mother motioned to the clock on the wall, as a way to clear up the misunderstanding. **

**Clearly, Shizuka understood, as when she whipped her head around, read the time on the clock, she got up in a hurry. **

"**Great!" she exclaimed. "Couldn't you have announced that some time sooner?"**

"**Well, you didn't ask…" **

"**ARGH!" Shizuka resisted the urge to pull out her hair in frustration, as she left the kitchen to go upstairs to get ready. **

"**Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," her mother called after her cheerfully. **

**This time, Shizuka resisted the persistent urge to roll her eyes at her mother's mannerisms. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later that night, Shizuka was tossing and turning in her bed. Sleep just wouldn't come to her. Normally, she would be fast asleep by now. But tonight was an altogether different story. **

**Heaving an annoyed sigh, the now would be insomniac, tossed back her covers. **

**Opening her eyes, she was met by the ceiling, hundreds of stars, the moon and all kind of planets that you would encounter in the milky way. She glared at the collection of glow in the dark stickers above her, as if they were the cause for her discomfort.**

**Not that they had anything to do with her current situation of obvious insomnia. **

**_Drat it! Why can't my mind just shut up! I wish their was some kind of an off-button that I could press, so I would finally get some much needed sleep done._**

**Alas, her pondering and busy mind wouldn't grant her tired body any form of rest. At least…not for a LONG while. **

**Her thoughts were jumbled and confused. She felt like she was taking a ride on a rollercoaster. And that was putting it lightly. **

**She was worried about what would happen at school tomorrow. She didn't know what to expect. But knowing Mandy and the other two of her group of dim-witted cheerleaders, it wouldn't be good. At this part, she groaned. **

_**I wish I was in Japan, I wish I was in Japan already!**_

**But thinking about Japan, made her thoughts drift back to the conversation she and her mom had, before and during dinner. And still she had no answer to her brother's letter. The question about whether she could go or not still hadn't been answered. Her mother had waved her off, saying she needed more time to think about it. **

**Why did she need more time? To let her head get stuck in the past again, before she would be able to reach a decision? **

**Talking about the past. Today had stirred up old memories. Fond as well as painful ones. She especially remembered that trip to the beach. **

**She shook her head. She really had to stop thinking about this stuff. After another few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to shut out her memories, she reached a decision. She knew she would get no more sleep, also because she was wide awake by now. **

**She had quite a struggle before she could extract herself from the warm cocoon that happened to be her bed. **

**She lowered herself into her computer chair, and turned on the computer. She put on the headphones lying on the desk next to the computer, so they covered her ears. **

**With her mouse she clicked on the icon that indicated windows media player. After it was done loading, she pulled up a list with all the audio clips she had stored on her own computer. **

**She let the cursor of the mouse hover above several songs, before a certain song caught her eye, as if it was begging to be played. She clicked on that particular one. It was an old one. One she didn't remember hearing for a very long time. **

**It was titled: Believe, by Nikki Black, a famous singer and musician from the eighties. **

**As the music started playing, the atmosphere of the song was instantly recognised. It settled in eerily well with her own mood.**

**A sudden shiver ran down her spine, and goose bumps crawled over her skin, as she continued listening to the song. **

_**How I long back to those days**_

_**When everything seemed so simple and carefree**_

_**Where I was an innocent child**_

_**Seemingly as happy as I could be**_

_**But as I got older**_

_**The pain and grieve grew more bolder**_

_**I lost my only shoulder to cry on**_

_**Ominous clouds darkened the sun**_

_**Depicting that a new time arc had begun**_

_**Return love, don't create more hate**_

_**Don't lose your hope to cope**_

_**Reignite your faith**_

_**And believe once again**_

_**This bitterness of the past**_

_**How long will it last?**_

_**Time can't be turned back**_

_**But you can change today**_

_**You can change your ways**_

_**You can follow the path to brighter days**_

_**If only you would forgive**_

_**Return love, don't create more hate**_

_**Don't lose your hope to cope**_

_**Reignite your faith**_

_**And believe once again**_

_**Embrace one another as loved ones**_

_**Don't let anger cloud your judgement**_

_**You spend all this time procrastinating, alienating**_

_**And for what?**_

_**You can't give me a valid reason**_

_**If there is no one in existence**_

_**Return love ( don't create more hate)**_

_**Reignite your faith ( Learn to forgive)**_

_**Believe in each other once again….**_

**As the song ended, she stared out of the window at the upcoming sun, a blank look on her face, shrouding anything she might be thinking or feeling in layers of uncertainty. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: _

_I'm not sure what to think about this chapter. It isn't really a bunch of crap, but it isn't that good either. Ah well, I guess this is the best I could manage. Don't hate me, please! I tried my very best, it just wasn't good enough! _

_Thanks to: _

_Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI_

_Now that you mention it, that was kind of confusing, I guess. Ah well, what's done is done. :shrugs with an "innocent" smile plastered on her face:_

Ileana DuBaer:

Uh, she ate her cereals with milk.(sheepish grin)

pixiegirl100:

Yeah, it was pretty harsh, wasn't it? But the bitch had it coming.(sadistic smirk)

…:

Uh, thanks…I guess? Although I don't know who you are, thanks anyway…

But please, people! Don't give me countless reviews saying: update soon! It's kind of annoying and most of the time it doesn't make me write faster. I take my time on writing the next chapter. I write at my own leisure and at my own pace. You can't force me to update fast, just because you think I should. I really appreciate your input and everything. And I'm not trying to talk down on you or scold you. I just wanted to point out something that was nagging at me. So, hopefully you guys will understand. In my bio I specifically state that I'm a slow writer and that I update sporadically. Hope you guys can cope with that. And I'll try to keep the updates coming at a pace that is fair to you as well as for me.

Okies? Capish?

Great!

Then I bid thee farewell! And I'll see you on my next update (Don't forget to leave feedback by pressing that pretty little button that says: review!)

CMG, signing out!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi 1996-2005**

**Behind Cold Blue Eyes © ChaosMagicianGirl 2004-2005**

**Believe © ChaosMagicianGirl 14 August, 2005**


	7. The ties that bind us

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes_

_Date: 24 October, 2005_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Pairing: Silent shipping (Seto Kaiba X Shizuka Kawai)_

_A/N:_

_(Drum rolls) Here's chapter seven! Finally! I finally dragged myself out of the pit of low self esteem. My writing doesn't suck, it just needs work! And when I read this chapter over, I was actually somewhat pleased with the result. Although, the first few chapters still stuck, even though I revised chapter one through five…..(shrugs) Ah, well….I guess I'm my own worst nightmare when it comes to criticising my own work. Though right now my writing skills are pretty decent..(I hope). Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and review responses are at the bottom!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter seven: The ties that bind us**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week went by agonizingly slow, or at least, that's how it felt like to Shizuka.

After her absence, due to "sickness", she had gotten behind on her homework assignments.

As if the regular homework assigned to her wasn't enough, her tedious adventure in the wondrous world of homework was only made worse by her private tutor, Jenny Stanford., who decided to be so gracious to add her share of extra work to the already growing pile of homework bestowed upon Shizuka.

By the end of the week an English book report had been due. Monday, the following week, an essay on metabolism was the next thing on the list. And that same week she had to finish a Japanese book report. As if that wasn't enough she also had to write an essay on Nietzsche's views of currency for philosophy class. Taught by, who else, her "wonderful" private tutor.

Jenny Stanford was strict, but fair. As an uptight English woman in her mid forties, her idea of "fun" was organising a tea party in her own home, sharing intellectual conversation with other ladies, who were exact duplicates of one another.

Stiff and formal as these gatherings would probably turn out to be, Shizuka would never consider herself a willing participant. It's not that she didn't prefer intellectual conversation over the usual shallow, meaningless banter her peers conversed about. It would be the atmosphere that would slowly suffocate her.

She imagined herself sitting there, tugging on her collar which suddenly felt uncomfortably tight, while woman all around were spouting words of wisdom, making dry comments and jokes.

Dull and boring were just a few words that excellently fitted the mentioned description. However, a long emphasised yawn would probably do the trick as well.

Her carefully constructed schedule had been torn asunder, replaced by total chaos, leaving her groping and grovelling in the dark for a solution to her dilemma. How she was going to pull this off, was beyond her…

Her irritation and aggravation about her peculiar situation had left her so frustrated, she was about to release World War three upon her bedroom. Her room was save for the moment, as she had reclaimed her sanity, and instead of leaving destruction in her wake, she decided to participate in a more harmless course of action. It would serve as a method to relieve herself of the tension and stress circulating in her body and mind.

Slipping on a pair of comfy, loose-fitting drawstring pants, she tied her hair back in a messy pony tail. Her feet were encased in an old and worn pair of sneakers.

After her warming-up, Shizuka would be ready to go jogging in Central Park.

-

The light footfalls of her feet resounded like rhythmic thuds on the pavement. Since Shizuka was a fairly light-weight individual, and she followed classes in one of the most artistic dances mankind had to offer, she seemed to be gracefully gliding along to her destination.

Overhead dark clouds seemed to be raging past at alarming speed, indicating bad weather would soon arrive in New York. Specks of blue and white clouds in between, were slowly, bit by bit, covered up by a thick grey blanket.

Traversing a very familiar path Shizuka increased her speed, so she would reach her destination much earlier.

Very soon the road was divided into two directions: one leading to the left and the other branching off to the right.

Instead of following the direction branching off to the right (the road that lead to the exit of the park), Shizuka chose to follow the opposite direction. Again quickening her steps she continued on her trek through Central Park.

The park was almost left deserted because of the upcoming storm. Shizuka figured a small downpour was in order. Nothing she couldn't handle. If only she had acquired that vital information from the weather broadcast this morning.

As she entered the kitchen to retrieve her daily dose of diet coke, her mother had called out to her from the living room that she should forfeit her jogging routine for the day since a nasty storm was predicted to plaque New York this coming afternoon.

Shizuka, however, her mind occupied with events that had transpired this week, and mainly stressing out about her load of homework wasn't programmed for processing any kind of information from outside sources at the given time. She had mumbled back something incoherently along the lines of "Yeah, whatever, mom…." before she trudged back up the stairs to her room, returning to her homework.

Shizuka thought it strange that not many people were about. Sure, she could imagine that most people who saw the overhead dark clouds had scurried inside. But it probably only was one measly shower, nothing a person equipped with a decent umbrella couldn't face. Besides, she wasn't build up out of sugar.

Reaching the park's playground she was almost at her desired location. Letting her eyes roam over the contraptions that made up the play ground, she shook her head sadly. High standards of maintenance didn't apply to this place. Sadly enough, every time she came here she encountered the same atmosphere. Whether this spot was bustling with the activities of children, smiling happily, and crying out in delight as they glided down the smooth surface of the slide, the atmosphere always remained the same, according to Shizuka. It always radiated sadness in her eyes. It might have something to do with the state of decay this place was in. The contraptions were old, rusty, and withering away. They badly needed replacements. These were always the conclusions she drew as she eyed them out of the corner of her eyes.

Two swings to her left swung back and forth, pushed by the wind, making eerie creaking sounds.

Tilting her head up to the sky Shizuka concluded the weather was getting worse. Perhaps it wasn't just a measly shower after all.

A harsh gust of wind whipped her auburn tresses about. Walking on, she could already see the duck pond coming into view.

The autumn wind felt like harsh, cruel whips grazing her skin, gaining in intensity. Feeling occasional chills run up her spine, she zipped her hooded jacket closed up to her neckline, hoping it would prove a source of warmth.

A lonely willow, standing at the water's edge, loomed over an abandoned, white-painted bench. The paint was peeling off, giving way to the light-brown coloured wood underneath. The undergrowth of the three and the low growing branches shrouded the sitting place in shadows and foliage.

This was Shizuka's secret spot. It was the quiet and serene essence that it offered that appealed to her. She always came to this place when she needed to think or meditate over things that had happened, her feelings, or her often confusing thoughts. She often found clarity here, a solution to a problem or a possible dilemma she was facing.

Although it had been some time since she last came here…

She wasn't exactly sure what brought her to this place now. The weather wasn't exactly ideal to sit down and mull over thoughts, a process that usually took some time. Time which she clearly didn't have as she gazed at the sky thoughtfully.

As if her body was currently operating on auto pilot she lowered herself onto the bench. She could feel the rough texture of the surface through the thin material of her drawstring pants.

She drew her knees up to her chest as a means to draw in and preserve some of her own body heat. Wisps of air escaped her mouth as she breathed out. It was really getting awfully cold.

Successfully shutting out the upcoming biting, harsh coldness of the wind, she shifted in her position.

Leaning over toward the edge of the pond, and pushing away the branches that barely dipped the water with one of her feet; she stared at her reflection reflected back at her through the murky water of the pond. The wind, creating ripples on the water's surface, gave Shizuka a distorted image of herself.

Sighing, she leaned back again, deciding to delve deep into her own thoughts. She had so many things on her mind ever since she received that faithful letter from her brother Katsuya.

Her initial pure delight that had followed right after receiving his letter was short lived, and had died down by now. Sure, she was still excited about the prospect of being able to return to Japan. And more so the chance that was granted to her to restore her eye-sight. She felt so blessed she had been given this chance, and thanked whatever deity was up there, which had made this all possible.

But reaching a certain decision would set events into motion that would mean imminent changes, and Shizuka doubted that on some unconscious level, she might not be ready to face them.

If she would be allowed to spread her wings. Would she take the chance, and soar up high into the sky? Or would she choose the coward's way out, and remain true to the roots of time, memories, everything that held her here.

An invisible taut string that lay deeply anchored somewhere in her soul, bound her to this place…….just one pull would prove enough. It would snap, and…she would be free, free to fly.

What was holding her back? What threatened her enough that in the end she would be left with clipped wings.

Was her own fear the one thing that was holding her back? Or was it something else. A person who wanted nothing more than to pull the string even tauter, preventing her from escaping the prison that was built around her since she was but a little child. It was not done intentionally, but the prison was very much there, albeit invisible.

And she longed to be free…

But if she were to be set free, the key to attain freedom had to be offered to her. She could not grasp it herself, no matter how much she would like to.

The key factor was her mother...

Would she be brave enough to bestow freedom upon her? To finally let go of the taut string that held her in the same place…

-

With a sudden, unannounced resolve she had bluntly told her boss that she wanted the rest of the day off.

Her boss, baffled by this rather blunt announcement, had grudgingly let her wander off, after he had told her she would _need_ to catch up on those hours her office remained vacant, utterly empty.

As if he found some grim satisfaction in the knowledge that she offered no obvious reluctance on the matter, or showing a hint of protest, she had left his office, leaving her boss to further ponder on his employee's off-key behaviour.

All this trouble because she decided to heed a distinctive gut feeling that had her befuddled with a strange, compelling need to return home.

And here she was, roaming the rooms of their apartment, having no clue, nor a rational explanation to back up the reason as to why she had come here.

-

Muttering silent profanities under her breath, which she would never admit to having expressed if asked, Shizuka pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, a futile move to protect her scalp from the onslaught of water droplets descending upon it.

Breaking into an all out sprint, not that it would do her much good, since she was already soaked, her feet carried her onwards, the continuing pitter patter of the rain an annoying back ground music, which she desperately tried to tune out.

The logical part of her mind was busy with concocting up some kind of excuse that could wave off this stupid escapade she had found herself a part of. And in that it failed utterly and completely…..

Restraining an annoyed growl which was about to escape her mouth, Shizuka dragged her wet frame along the last few feet that separated her from the back door of her home.

-

Seated at the kitchen table, she contentedly sipped on her fresh cup of coffee she had only just made. The steam billowing out if indicated it was still very hot.

Though feeling strangely content for some reason she couldn't quiet put her finger on, Teana Kawai continued skimming through the pages of the photo album she had found up on their attic if by some strange twist of faith.

Spending the rest of the afternoon idly roaming the house had oddly enough paid off.

She somehow felt at peace with herself. Like at long last she was able to close off a certain chapter in her life. Someway, somehow, she had come to terms with events that had transpired in the past.

Instead of letting her head get stuck in the past, like she did more often than not, she was able to focus solely on the present today.

Ironically enough, in following her gut feeling, she had been granted an answer that she desperately needed….

Interrupted from any further musings to indulge in, she was startled out of her wits by a door that was opened and slammed shut.

A frown marring her face, her hazel eyes slightly narrowing, she pursed her lips in annoyance.

Correcting the position of her glasses on the bridge of her nose, she called out in a disapproving manner, "Shizuka, is that you?"

Her answer decided to greet her, standing soaking wet on the threshold that divided the kitchen from the living room.

Multiple water droplets dripped down on the floor from her hair, and her clothes, creating small puddles all around her.

Slightly widening hazel eyes took in the highly peculiar sight that was her daughter, before she let her eyes clash with narrowed emerald green ones.

An amused, knowing smile spreading out on her mother's face like a hideous disease aggravated Shizuka even more.

"Don't even start with me!" Shizuka bit out harshly, gritting her teeth. Her mother's I told you so smile wasn't exactly helping things, nor improving the situation.

As if her mother had picked up on her train of thought, she smugly retorted, "I told you so…."

Blazing emerald eyes were about to burn a certain mother to a fried crisp.

Oh, if only looks could kill…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N:_

_So, uh….did it rock or suck? (cheesy grin). Give me your honest opinion! But put it in a way that it doesn't contain (cough)(cough) offensive (cough)(cough) language. Such "nice" reviews receive the lovely label of flame in my opinion and are instantly dismissed. You can "nicely" tell me what you thought of this chapter or what you think of the fic in general. But don't cuss on me. You'll just get labelled as whiny, immature, little brats. So don't waste your time on flaming the crap out of me. I will not respond to those kind of reviews. _

_OO! Can you tell I'm on the paranoid tour today? _

_But enough rambling on my part, onto the review responses!_

_**MagicMischiefMaker:**_

_(cackles maniacally) Yes! What do the evil cheerleaders have in store? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! MUWHAHAHA! And thanks for the compliment…..(blushes) Yes, I did write that song…_

_lilxangelxsweetz_

_Oh, she'll go to Japan alright! (It says so in the summary…). But I'm afraid Japan will have to wait for just a few more chapters…..Things aren't exactly wrapped up here in good old America. No need to rush things…right? I guess Seto-kun will have to stay put for a while longer…Ain't I evil? _

_Ileana DuBaer_

_Cute? ( looks at copywright thingies) Uh, I guess so……(blink blink?) Anyway, I can relate, since I stink at updating too….._

_WatermelonHead92_

_You really think so? Awww, thanks! BTW, sorry that the beta-reading thing is taking so long. I'm done with the chapter, and I'll send it to you tomorrow, A.S.A.P! And it's cool that you can relate to the character in that way! I try to give all of my stories some kind of a unique flavour. I'm glad I seem to have succeeded in that department (or at least you seem to think so…)_

_Silver Fantasy_

_Thanks! I try to do the best I can. Though mistakes are inevitable….And it's always good to hear that I've succeeded in keeping the characters in character! To me that's a very important factor in fanfiction! So, thankyou! (glomps silverfantasy). _

_Okay, that's it for now. But stay tuned! For I have a distinctive feeling in my gut that the next update won't take me nearly as long! Aren't you guys glad? _

_CMG, signing out!_

**Yu-Gi-Oh is © Kazuki Takahashi**

**BehindColdBlueEyes © ChaosMagicianGirl**

**Teana Kawai © ChaosMagicianGirl**

**Takakura Tsunami © ChaosMagicianGirl**

**Jinsoku Jonouchi © ChaosMagicianGirl**

**Mandy and her cheerleading squad © ChaosMagicianGirl**

**(My, ain't I possessive today? Sorry, I just couldn't resist!)**


End file.
